


My Royal Highness

by Catleya



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Niall Horan x Louis Tomlinson, Zarry - Fandom, Zayn Malik x Harry Styles, Zayn x Harry, malik x Styles, nouis - Fandom, one directio, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: B/B - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Zayn Malik - Freeform, boylove, firstlove - Freeform, gaylove, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catleya/pseuds/Catleya
Summary: Zayn is a struggling College student, while Harry is a prince. Zayn is striving hard to graduate college while Harry, is learning how to be a King. Harry is the next heir of King Styles. And what if these two different types of people meet? And unexpectedly, fall in love? Will Zayn be with Harry? Or Harry will give up his life of being royal just to be with Zayn?





	1. PROLOGUE

Zayn Malik is a college student taking up BA Fine arts at Newcastle University. He was lucky to get in since most of his batch mates who tried from high school didn’t get in. The Dean told Zayn that he has great output from his paintings and sketches. Newcastle is Zayn’s dream school. Is a prestigious University for people who has talents and gifts or just eager to learn students. And now, Zayn is on his sophomore year and he’s making sure that he’ll graduate. He come all the way on succeeding to graduate in college. He works a double job—Employee at the CD shop by day and bartender at night. The salary of his jobs are the one keeping him to school. Zayn is a hardworking man, especially when it comes to his education. But, everything changed when he meets the King’s son—Harry Styles. He has to make the biggest decision that will change his life, forever.

Harry styles, son of King Styles, and the only Heir to the throne. Harry Styles is castle bound. He never gets out of the castle because his Father forbids him to. It’s a dangerous world out there, especially when he’s a royalty. Harry wants to explore the world. To explore England. His whole existence, he never seen what’s it like outside the castle walls. Only his Father and Mother are allowed to go out. His Father said that Harry is their precious gem that’s why he’s being locked inside the castle. But Harry wanted to get out. Harry planned on how he’ll get out of the castle. And when he did, he meets Zayn Malik, and made him feels things that’s so new to him. Meeting Zayn gave Harry a chance to be happy but this happiness has consequences and it’s up to Harry to decide if he’ll keep the happiness he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn Malik runs. 

That’s because he’s already late for his class and its the start of his sophomore year. He got hold on his job because some emo kids are looking for some dark music. Zayn tried explaining that there’s no such thing as ‘Dark music’ genre. In the end, the emo kids nagged Zayn and ordered him to look for it “Shit!” Zayn cursed, he’s 30 minutes late. Zayn picked up his phase as he ran fast. When he reached the classroom, he gasped for air. He took a deep breath as he composed himself. He opened the door and went inside as their professor caught him “Well, good morning Mr. Malik” their professor called his last name as Zayn looked at the professor “I’m sorry I’m late Sir” Zayn said as the professor stared at him. He sighed “Don’t be late next time” he said as Zayn thanked him and went on to his sit. 

After an hour later “And that’s all for today, I’ll see you next meeting” Zayn put all his materials on his bag as he was about to get out of the room “Mr Malik, please don’t be late next time okay? You’re a senior, you need to have at least a perfect attendance in order to graduate” the professor said as Zayn nodded “It won’t happened, again, I’m sorry” the professor nodded as Zayn exited the room. Zayn went back to his dorm room. As he opened the door, he immediately closes it “Gad! Louis! You could just put a sock or something on the door knob when you’re bringing girls with you” Zayn hisses as he caught his roommate, Louis having s•x. After a few minutes, the door opened and revealed Louis with a messy hair and using only a blanket to cover his dick “Sorry, I just got exited and forgot about the socks rule” Louis said as Zayn glared at him “I’m going to the Bar” Zayn said as Louis stopped him “Aren’t you gonna finish your painting?” Louis asked as Zayn shook his head “I can’t finish it when your having a good time, it breaks my focus, you’re too loud” Zayn said as Louis snorted “Whatever man, just be back by 10” Louis said as Zayn scoffed “What are you, my Mom? I can’t, I have work” Zayn answered as Louis ‘ahed’ “Okay, take care Man” Louis wave a hand as Zayn wave back.

Zayn was at the bar, working.

He’s job is to get orders to old men and women who are alone and desperate. Yep, the old johnny’s bar. It’s not a well known bar but pays good money. The owner is like a grandpa to Zayn. And most of the customers are old people too. Most of the old people comes to the bar to burst out feelings of being old and fragile. And most are regular customers so Zayn knows every single one of them “Good evening Zaynie” an old lady, at the age of late 60’s greeted Zayn “Hey Olivia, what’s up?” Zayn asked as the lady sat and sighed “Same old, same old. Still, give me some ice tea” the lady said “No scotch on the rocks today?” Zayn grinned as the lady pouted “My doctor said to stop with alcohol for a while. It kills neurons” Olivia said as Zayn fetch her Ice tea “Here you go Olivia, one ice tea” Olivia thanked Zayn as Zayn returned wiping the table. Gary, the old man and owner of the bar turned on the TV “And tonight, we have a flash report: King Styles son, Harry Styles just gone missing—” the customers gasped “He’d been missing for three days now and the king wants to alert all the citizens that if you see a curly haired, green eyed boy with the age of 20, please report to this said address that’s flashed on your screen. The King won’t give out any photos of his son. To those who’ll turn over his son, you’ll be given a reward” The news said as the customers began to murmur “Why can’t the king hire a private investigator? We don’t know what his son looked like. He never even showed us his son the moment the boy was born” Olivia said as Gary agreed “The King is desperate to find his son, that’s why. Why don’t we find ourselves a curly haired and green eyed boy and bring him to the said address? Maybe they’ll give us reward. A for effort for helping out” Gary said as Olivia laughed. Zayn just shrugged, he doesn’t care. 

All he care about is to earn money and finished college.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry planned his escape. 

Yes, he will escape, get the hell out of the castle to explore the city. He plotted on how he’ll escape. First, he’ll exit through the window as he will swiftly ran towards the back fence. For sure, no guards will be there because most of the guards are in the main gate. After that, he’ll climbed to the back fence and hopefully, will be out of the castle. That’s a good plan. Harry wore his black hoodie, grabbed his wallet and and made sure he has enough cash. Put his t shirts and other needed things on his backpack. He pulled his hoodie up as he’ll execute his plan. Harry really hopes it will work. 

Harry climbed down through his window, using linen cloth as the rope. After that, as he reached the ground, he put his face mask on, so that no one will recognize him when he’s outside. But who is he kidding? No one will recognize him since his Father made sure that no paparazzi or anyone will see Harry’s face. But, better to be sure. Harry checked his surroundings, the coast is clear. He slowly walked towards the forest area of the castle. And when he’s inside the forestry area, he ran and ran until he’d reached the back fence. Harry then climbed up and down at the other side of the fence. When his feet touched the ground, Harry cheered! He’s already out! He’s so happy! 

After the success, Harry roamed the city and as he saw on the internet, the city is beautiful. Especially at night. Harry went inside the shops and looked at the beautiful products. He also tried eating at the food trucks, since he wanted to try them. All the things he saw the city are just like in the internet. It’s amazing and the people were nice. Well, not all but most of them are. Harry looked for an Inn to stay in and he saw a beautiful and cozy Inn near a bar. Harry was assisted by Liam, also the owner of the Inn. He’s accommodating and thought Harry was a traveler. He’s been staying on the Inn for three days now and he’s enjoying his stay. Harry was busy touring the city. He went to museums, visited the mall and checked out every arcade he could find. He just went back from the mall when Harry saw the bar that’s just near the Inn that he was staying. Harry thought, of all the place he’d been to, he’d never checked out the bar. Why not give it a try? Harry shrugged as he went inside the Bar—The Old Johnny’s Bar. 

Harry went inside as the bell sounded that’s on the top of the door. Harry looked at the bell, that’s awesome “Welcome to Old Johnny’s” an old guy said as he smiled at Harry. Harry is so thankful for his Father that he didn’t exposed Harry’s face to the public. He can freely go anywhere he wants without being mobbed. Harry smiled at the old man “Please, take your sit anywhere” The old man said. Harry scanned the bar and he can literally sit anywhere since there’s only a few customers and most of them are old people? Harry wonders. Harry took his seat near the window as the old man gave Harry the menu “Red wine and fish and chips please” Harry ordered as the old man nodded and left Harry. 

“Zaynie, red wine and fish and chips for the young lad over there please” Gary said as Zayn grabbed the order and put it on the tray. Zayn then looked for the young lad that Gary said. Zayn’s eyes roamed the room as he saw a guy with a curly hair, sitting near the window. Zayn approached him with food in his hands. That’s unusual though, this is the first time that Zayn saw some young guy, might be his age, at the bar “Fish and chips and Red wine?” Zayn said as he placed the orders at the table “Yeah, thanks” Harry looked at Zayn as Harry’s heart just beat fast. Wow, this is a fine man. A man with beautiful Hazel eyes and those lashes, those very long lashes. Harry’s world just stopped. He’s staring at Zayn. As for Zayn, his attention was caught by the guy’s green eyes. Those are the most greenest eyes he’d ever seen. Harry was in trance when he heard the waiter cleared his throat “That would be all?” Zayn asked and wow, that accent. Harry nodded. Zayn smiled, and went back to his station. And that smile! Harry just captured his smile. 

He’d never thought he’ll meet someone so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

After eating and drinking his red wine, Harry put the cash on the table.

He was about to leave, when he take one last look on the waiter, Zayn was at the counter, cleaning. Harry can’t help but stare at him “Done my Boy?” It’s the old man again. Harry smiled “Yes, Thank you” Harry said as he exited the bar. 

Gary went to pick up the cash on Harry’s table and went to the counter with Zayn “Do you know that curly haired lad?” Gary asked Zayn as Zayn shrugged “He was looking at you, is he your classmate from school?” Gary asked again as Zayn looked at Gary “I don’t have a lot of friends, only Louis so, I don’t know him” Zayn answered. 

After Zayn’s shift at the bar, he headed back to his dorm.

As he reached the door, he leaned his ears to it, listening if Louis is still with the chick that he banged earlier. And so far, Zayn can’t hear anything or even just a snore, nothing. Zayn slowly opened the door as the room is empty. No Louis in sight. Zayn went to his desk and saw a note “Gone to a party — L” Zayn shrugged as he put his bag on the side of his desk and sat on his unfinished painting. He’ll be giving the painting to one of the biggest art company in England for internship. This painting will be his ticket to his future after college. So he stared at the painting for a while, he sighed. He stopped painting because something’s not right. The feeling is there but the emotion? Zayn is feeling the need to finish the painting but his emotions says otherwise. 

The painting has been standing in the corner of his room almost 3 days and he can’t seem to finish it. Zayn went to his bed and lied down. Maybe he needs to sleep it off. And maybe inspiration will come to him. Just maybe.

Back at the castle, Niall, Harry’s own butler, was called by King Styles “Yes, Sire?” Niall bowed down and stand straight “You’re always with my Son, didn’t he mentioned anything about running away?” King Styles asked as Niall shook his head “I’m sorry Sire, he never” Niall answered as Queen Styles interjected “Why would he tell someone if he’s running away? Of course he’ll keep it a secret. I’ve been telling you to let Harry roam the city so that this won’t happened” she said as the King sighed “I’m sorry love, I don’t want Harry to get mobbed by many that’s why I didn’t let him go out of the castle” King Styles said as The Queen shook her head. She then looked at Niall “Niall Dear, I want you to get out of the castle and look for Harry okay?” The Queen ordered “The people who are bringing Harry lookalikes is not going well and I’m impatient. I want to see my son safe” The Queen added “You may go now Niall. And please, find Harry” Niall nodded as he bowed and left the King and Queen.

Niall wore his t shirt and jeans and converse shoes. He doesn’t know where to find Harry but he will. He exited the castle and went on his journey. Finding Harry.

Zayn woke up when he’s alarm clock sounded. He groaned, he fell asleep. He said to himself that he’ll just take a nap since he needs to finish the painting. Zayn sat on his bed and yawned. And on Louis’ side of the bed, there was a blonde girl, lying on sideview and where the hell is Louis? Zayn fetch his phone and looked at the time, it’s nearing 8 and he still has a job at the CD shop. Zayn stood, grabbed his towel and was about to enter the bathroom when the bathroom door opened “Zayn! Hey, good morning” Louis greeted as Zayn playfully rolled his eyes “I see you brought another woman” Zayn said as Louis chuckled “Good thing we didn’t wake you last night” Louis responded as Zayn cringe “You did it? While I was sleeping?!” Zayn whispered as Louis playfully wiggled his brows “You’re such a pig Louis” Zayn pulled Louis out of the bathroom. As Zayn went inside and closed the door “If you were awake last night, we sounded like you’re watching Porn” Louis bragged as Zayn shook his head “You’re disgusting Lou” 

After preparing for work, Zayn said his goodbye to Louis and his new woman. 

Zayn took the bus to the CD shop that he’s working with. He reached the shop as the boss, Tony, nodded his head to Zayn as acknowledgement “Good morning” Zayn greeted as he went to the employee’s locker. He put his bag on his locker and went to the counter, waiting for customers “We have new CD’s, you could arrange them by letters, we’re slow today” Tony said handing Zayn the CD’s as Zayn nodded and went to the CD racks. He then arranged the CD’s by first letters.  
The door opened of the shop as Zayn didn’t bother looking up to the customer “Hey, do you have Linkin Park, Meteora album?” Zayn heard the customer say and his speaking pattern is weird, it’s kind of slow and really making sure he’s saying his words right “Of course, we have Linkin Park, Zayn—” Tony called as Zayn looked at Tony as Tony wave a hand at Zayn, signaling him to come over. Zayn approached Tony “He needs Linkin Park” Tony said as Zayn looked at the customer, his eyes widened, it’s the guy with the most beautiful green eyes “Yes—” Zayn slowly said “Follow me” he added.

Harry can’t believe it! He’s face to face with the beautiful man. And his heart flutters! Harry followed the guy who’s called Zayn. Zayn showed Harry the Linkin Park CD’s “Okay, what album you said you’re looking for?” Zayn asked as Harry awkwardly smiled “Meteora album” Harry answered as Zayn ‘ahed’ and begun to look for the album. After minutes of looking, Zayn face Harry “I’m sorry dude, I think we’re sold out” Zayn said as Harry can’t stop staring at him. If the odds are in favor, they’ve meet again “Dude?!” Zayn snap his fingers in front of Harry’s face as Harry blinked “Huh?” Harry said as Zayn chuckled “I said, we’re sold out” Zayn repeated “But, we could order them for you, all you have to do is to pay for advance” Tony barged in. Harry and Zayn went to Tony “So what’s gonna be Curly?” Tony asked as Harry nodded “How much?” Harry asked “That would be £5.54” Tony calculated as Harry paid in full “Now, we need your Name and phone so that we can contact you when the album arrives” Tony gave Harry a pen and paper. Harry stared at the pen and paper and back at Tony “I don’t have a phone” Harry naively said as Tony wanted to laugh “What? Who doesn’t have a cellphone now a days?” Tony teased “Me?” Harry answered, straight forward as Tony smile faded “But here, I’ll give the number where I stay in” Harry wrote his name and almost wrote Styles as his last name but he scratched it out and changed it into Horan. Yeah, Niall’s last name. Harry gave the Inn’s number since Liam gave it to him, in case he’ll get lost he’ll contact Liam. Harry smiled and gave the paper to Tony “Harry Horan, that’s—”  
“Like a tongue twister” Zayn piped in as Tony agrees “Okay, we’ll call you Harry and sorry for the inconvenience for not having the CD” Tony said as Harry smiled “No problem, see you” Harry said as he left the shop.

And Zayn, his heart just beat like crazy when Harry smiled, he’s cute with his dimples out.


	5. Chapter 5

After Zayn’s shift from the CD shop, he went to class. Portrait 400. 

Their professor told them to draw someone. Draw someone who inspires you, who gives meaning to your life. Or just someone you could think of. Zayn’s having a hard time thinking who to draw. He grabbed the pencil and he just take his hands do the drawing. After an hour of class, their professor checked their work before ending the class. The professor checked Zayn’s work, she smiled “Wow, Mr Malik, he’s beautiful” Ms Ward said as Zayn stared at the portrait and shoot, he just drew Harry with his dimples out “Well done Zayn, you’ll make it this far, I’m sure” Ms Ward said as she left.

Zayn couldn’t believe it. He just drew Harry. It’s like his hand has a mind of its own. Classes had finished as Zayn rip off the paper and put it on his folder. Zayn left the room and went back on his dorm. He opened and thank God, no Louis s•x scene. And no Louis too, where is he again? Zayn plopped on his bed as he closed his eyes. Then, Harry’s face appeared. Zayn immediately opened his eyes and sat on the bed, why is he thinking of Harry now?! Zayn can’t forget those green eyes and the smile, a smile that can melt hearts. Zayn sighed “Need to read, to get my mind off things” and things he meant Harry. Zayn grabbed a novel and exited the dorm.

Zayn went to the park that’s near the University. 

It’s a beautiful afternoon and reading at the park is a very good idea. Zayn sat at the empty bench near the pond as he opened the book and started to read. After how many chapters later, something is bothering Zayn. Someone is giggling and he could hear some panting sound “You’re a good boy” Zayn heard. He closed the book and looked around his surroundings and alas! He saw him again! Harry! He’s with a dog. Zayn closely watched Harry as he pet the dog. He observe Harry, the way his eyes crinkles because of his smile and the way he ruffles the dog’s fur. Harry’s also baby talking the dog—huh, he is cute “Now, go back to your owner” Harry said to the dog as Zayn went back to his reading, pretending he didn’t see Harry. 

Harry was so happy he’d played with a dog. He’s never allowed to have on at the castle since his father said that the dog’s fur will trigger allergies. After the dog ran, Harry stood and looked at the park and when he looked at his left, there he is again, Zayn. He’s reading a book and Harry was in awe again. He really has beautiful long lashes. Harry approached him, it’s okay to make friends, right? “Hi, Zayn right?” Harry smiled as Zayn stared at him for a moment and answered a Yes “Uhm, is it okay if I’ll sit next to you?” Harry asked as Zayn nodded. Zayn’s heart is palpitating, he doesn’t know why. This is just a friendly conversation “You’re Harry right? And your last name is Horan, yes?” Zayn asked and That Accent! Harry’s skin prickled from his accent “Yes, Harry Horan” Harry grinned like a kid as Zayn ‘ahed’   
Silence and awkwardness invaded the air as Zayn and Harry just sat there at the bench. They’re just two guys, hanging out but not talking. Harry was the one who broke the silence “So—” Harry started “What’s that?” He added pointing at the book Zayn was reading “Uh, Paulo Coelho” Zayn said as Harry wowed “Yeah, I like him too. He’s so full of wonders and mystery. I like the alchemist” Harry said. Harry keeps on talking about Paulo Coelho’s The alchemist. As Harry is talking, Zayn just stared at him, looking at his excite face, the way his lips moves and the way Harry’s eyes sparkle talking about the book. Zayn never met anyone so enthusiastic like Harry “I read it a hundred times already” Harry said as he looked at Zayn and smiled that brings shivers to Zayn spine, he’s so damn cute “That’s amazing” Zayn uttered as Harry looked at him with confusion “Yeah, amazing. Anyway, how long have you’ve been working at the bar?” Harry asked as Zayn cleared his throat—he got lost there for a second “Since I was 18” Zayn answered as Harry wowed again “Is the old man your dad? Or Grandpa?” Harry asked as Zayn shook his head “I treat him like my Grandpa but we’re not related. I work for college you know” Zayn responded as Harry nodded “You go to school? Awesome, I’m homeschooled” Harry said “Uh why? Do you have defect or something?” Zayn asked as Harry chuckled “No, my parents just wants me to study at home. So what are you taking up?” Harry changed the subject. He might said something about his royal life “Fine arts and I’m on my last year” Zayn grinned, wow, he has perfect white teeth, Harry blushed seeing Zayn grinned. Harry averted his gaze “That’s cool—” Harry said “I like to see some of your works sometime, if it’s okay with you” Harry added as Zayn’s heart thumped. 

All his life at college, no one ever wants to see his work. The students have their own work to brag about. Even Louis, he never asked about Zayn’s works. Zayn awkwardly smiled “Sure, sometime” Zayn answered as Harry’s eyes sparkles, and his smile reached his ears. And from that moment on, Zayn knows that Harry makes his heart flutters.


	6. Chapter 6

Conversation with Harry gave Zayn a little joy. He’d never talked to anyone that long and FYI, they’d just met. After talking to Harry, Zayn went back to his dorm to freshen up a bit and get ready for his work. Zayn didn’t realize that he’s smiling walking back to his room “Look at that” Louis said as Zayn scoffed “What are you talking about?” Zayn questioned as Louis stared at him and gave him a grinned “I’ve never seen Malik smiled like that before” Louis said as Zayn gave him a serious look “Did you meet someone?” Louis asked as they entered their room “What? No! Can’t a guy smile?” Zayn said as Louis shook his head “Just saying man” Louis said as he lied down on his bed. 

Zayn chuckled as he sat on his bed, he was smiling all by his self? Zayn never imagined that he’ll get attracted to Harry and to think, they’d just met. Zayn sighed, stop thinking about Harry and go to work, Zayn thought. 

Harry was humming when he went inside the Inn. He’s just happy. He’d made a new friend and it was a handsome lad. Harry wanted to giggled but he’d suppressed it “Oh wow, someone’s happy” Liam, the owner of the Inn said. Harry smiled “I’m always Happy Liam” Harry said as Liam nodded “How’s your stay here so far, Harry?” Liam asked as Harry leaned his elbows on the counter “Well, it’s fun and I’m really enjoying it” Harry said “That’s great” Liam smiled. Harry wave a hand at Liam as he went to his room. Harry sighed, meeting Zayn, he never wants to go back to the castle.   
Harry looked at the time, Zayn’s shift at the bar will be at 8PM, Harry will be there. He just wants to see him.

Zayn opened the bar.

He wiped the tables and arranged the chairs “Good evening Zayn” Gary greeted as Gary went to the counter. Zayn then went to the bar, he get some drinks ready and waited for some customers. The bell ringed as Olivia went inside “As usual, our first regular” Zayn smiled at Olivia “Scotch on the rocks” Olivia said as she sat “I thought your Doctor said not to drink alcohol?” Zayn said as he prepares Olivia’s drink “I don’t care what my Doctor says, I’ll die anyway” Olivia sadly said as Zayn handed her the drink “You shouldn’t say that Olivia” Zayn gave her a smile as Olivia smiled back “Oh Zaynie, if I’m 40 years younger, I’ll definitely marry you” Olivia chuckled as she take a sip on her drink “Sorry, Zayn likes pretty boys too” Gary piped in. And yes, Garry knows about Zayn sexuality. Zayn told him because Gary is like a grandpa to him, he tells him everything including his sexuality. Zayn chuckled “Omg, you like guys?” Olivia gasped as Zayn hesitated nodding “Aw, I am hoping I’ll give you a date but that’s thrown out of the window since you like boys” Olivia said. Zayn is glad that the people he knows that surrounds him accepts him for who he is.

The bell ringed as they looked at the new customer. Zayn’s heart beat fast as he looked at Harry, walking inside the bar. Gary elbowed Zayn “What?” Zayn whispered as Gary chuckled “Pretty boy huh?” Gary wiggled his eyebrows as Zayn playfully rolled his eyes “Hi” Harry greeted as Olivia looked at Harry from top to bottom “Wow, what a handsome man” Olivia praised as Harry looked at her and smiled “Thanks” Harry then face Zayn “Can I get you something?” Zayn asked as Harry looked at the menu “One root-beer” Harry said as Zayn nodded and prepared his drink. After that, Zayn gave him the root-beer. Harry drink the root-beer “You look like a prince” Olivia said out of the blue as Harry’s eyes widened and spilled his drink all over the counter. All of them are in shock that Harry just spilled his drink “Sorry” Harry mumbled as he grabbed some tissues and wiped the drink “Just, let me Harry” Zayn said but Harry keeps on wiping the spilled drink. Zayn chuckled as he take hold of Harry’s hand “I said, I’ll handle it” Zayn said as Harry’s heart thumped. He felt Zayn’s hand, and there’s electricity. Harry gulped as his cheeks turned red. Zayn on the other hand, stared at the Harry’s green eyes as he leaned in closer to Harry. Harry didn’t know what to do, Zayn is getting closer and closer “So—” Gary interrupted as both Zayn and Harry jumped “It’s getting intense  
here, am I right?” Gary chuckled as Zayn awkwardly laughed “I’ll—I’ll finish this” Zayn said as he removed his hand atop Harry’s “Yeah, I’ll go over there—I mean, I’ll be there” Harry stuttered as he spun around and he took a deep breath, what was that?! Harry went to an empty table with his root-beer as he drink there in silence. 

Zayn went to the kitchen and grabbed some towel. He breathe a sigh of relief. When he held Harry’s hand, everything just vanished, it’s like it’s just him and Harry left at the bar. He can’t be developing feelings for Harry right? 

Zayn went out to wipe the spilled drink. He’s eyes immediately darted at Harry, who’s sitting near the window “You could go talk to him” Zayn almost jumped “Stop popping everywhere Gary” Zayn said as he continued to wipe the counter “After you’re done there, you could accompany him, we’re slow today” Gary smiled as Zayn shook his head “I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone talking to him” Zayn said “That’s not the way I see it earlier” Gary wiggled his eyebrows. After Zayn finished wiping the counter, he got pushed by Gary to talk to Harry. 

Okay, having a ‘Friendly’ conversation won’t hurt, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Harry is thinking. Thinking what just happened between him and Zayn earlier. Zayn held his hand and Harry feels electrocuted. Harry touched his hand where Zayn touched earlier, Harry sighed “What was that?” He mumbled “Mind if I’ll join you?” Zayn asked as Harry gulped, oh god, he feels like fainting “Sure” Harry crookedly smiled. Zayn sat opposite to Harry “Listen, sorry about the episode earlier, I didn’t know what got into me that I spilled my beer” Harry chuckled as Zayn smiled—Harry’s heart is melting “No problem, I’ve handled worst” Zayn said. So what to talk about? Harry thought “Why did you spilled it tho?” Zayn asked “Huh?” Harry answered in confusion “Is it something about what Olivia said? You looking like a prince?” Zayn added as Harry’s heart is pounding. He’s nervous “Well, you look like it” Zayn tapped his fingers on the table “You look like a prince” Zayn added as he stared at Harry’s green eyes. Harry choked, Zayn has the most beautiful hazel eyes ever! And those lashes “Maybe this is what I get for staying at home for so long” Harry joked. After that awkward shyness, Harry and Zayn began to open up to each other. Zayn told Harry about his family and Harry, well he also told Zayn but changed some minor details like, he’s living in a castle and he’s the next heir to the throne. Okay, he might lied a little but Zayn won’t know that. 

All Zayn knows that Harry is a one cute and sexy man.

—•—

Niall spent many nights sleeping at hotels. He’s trying his best to find Harry in this big city. Niall and Harry are best friends because they both grew up inside the castle. The only difference is, Niall’s the son of the servant. But when Niall grew up, the Styles made him to be Harry’s butler. And they also helped Niall with his studies through home schooled. So him and Harry are classmates at homeschooled. But Niall is familiar with the city since, he sometimes get out unlike to Harry, he’d never get a chance to see the city not until now that he’d escape. 

Niall went to the cafe to do some further research on where could Harry possibly be. He’s head is aching and badly needed coffee. As Niall was scrolling through his phone, he lost his focus when he heard some giggling at the other table. Niall glanced at the other table and saw two women and a brown haired guy sitting and talking. Niall went back to his scrolling “Oh Louis, you’re such a charmer” a woman said as the guy laughed so hard that the entire cafe can hear him “That’s why you guys love me, right?” The guy, Louis said. Niall is irritated. He slam his hand on the table that gave a fright to the two women and a wide eyed for Louis. Niall tsked as he stood and left the cafe. 

How can he concentrate finding Harry if there’s noise everywhere? 

Niall is walking to the pavement when someone called him “Oi!” Niall glanced at his back as he saw the brown haired dude at the cafe. Why’s he following Niall?! Niall pick up his phase as he walked fast. Louis also did the same. Niall crossed the street and when it’s time for Louis to cross, the cars came. Louis is persistent not to let Niall away so, he charged to the crowded streets. Niall can’t believe it! He’s still following him even though the cars are everywhere at the street. Louis didn’t stop, he crossed the street even though the cars keeps on honking at him. Louis almost got hit by a car when someone pulled him aside to the pavement. Louis landed on his stomach “Ow!” Louis hissed as he looked up, he saw the bluest eyes, staring at him “Are you trying to kill yourself?” Niall asked as Louis stood and shake off the dirt on his shirt. Niall spun around and left Louis but Louis followed him “Why did you make a scene at the cafe?” Louis asked, as Niall ignored him “Hey dude!” Louis grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around. Niall glared at him “What do you want?!” Niall shouted as Louis raised his hands as surrender, this guy has anger management “Trying to ask if what’s up with you?” Louis said as Niall raised a brow “I can help you, I’m a psych major” Louis smiled as Niall shook his head “I’m not crazy, I’m just looking for someone” Niall answered as Louis smile got even broader “Oh! Now that we’re friends, Can I help you?” Louis enthusiastically said. What’s wrong with this dude? “I’m Louis, Louis Tomlinson” Louis offered his hand to shake as Niall stared at his hand and back at Louis’ face “Come on buddy, I don’t bite” Louis said as Niall rolled his eyes and shake Louis’ hand “Niall Horan” Niall seriously said “Great! Now, lets look for your missing person” Louis said as he grinned. He’s full of excitement.

Back at the bar, Harry and Zayn are enjoying their time together. 

They’ve been talking and talking until Gary approached them “Zayn, why don’t you take your friend home? I’ll close up the Bar” Gary said as Zayn looked at his phone, it’s already past 11pm “You’re already closing? It’s not yet 2am” Zayn said as Gary sighed “This Bar is getting old, and we’re slow today so, I’ll just close up early. You could take Your friend home” Gary smiled as he left. Harry smiled “You don’t have to take me home, It’s just a walking distance to where I’m staying” Harry said “Then, I’ll walk you to where you’re staying” Zayn answered.

Zayn fetch his bag and bid goodbye to Gary “See you later Gary” Gary wave a hand at Zayn. Harry was waiting at the door, contemplating if its a good idea that Zayn will walk him home. What if Zayn will take advantage of him? But Zayn doesn’t know that Harry’s a prince “Ready?” Zayn asked as Harry nodded. 

“So, you’re homeschooled right?” Zayn started as Harry nodded “What courses did you take?” Zayn asked as Harry’s mind went blank—shoot, its all about how to be a better king “Well, you know, Math, English, literature—those subjects” Harry nervously answered “Those are just minor, what’s your major?” Zayn asked, oh gad, Harry wants to melt “Uhm, Music?” Harry awkwardly said as Zayn raise a brow “Wow, that’s cool” Zayn said as Harry nervously chuckled “You promised to show me your work, right?” Harry changed the subject as Zayn snapped his fingers “Yes! That’s right. And yeah, about the Meteora album, I’ll definitely call you—” Zayn said as he realizes that it sounded wrong “I mean, I’ll call you when the album is already at the shop” Zayn added as Harry smiled with his dimples out, Zayn wanted to kiss those dimples.

“So, this is where I’m staying” Harry said as Zayn looked at the sign “Shack” Zayn read “The outside seems old but the inside is beautiful. It’s well maintained” Harry said “Well okay then, I’ll see you?” Harry added as Zayn doesn’t want Harry to go yet “Yeah, sure” Zayn sadly said “Uhm, okay goodnight” Harry wave a hand as he went inside “Harry, wait!” Zayn called as Harry immediately went back “Yeah?” Zayn bit his bottom lip as he took a deep breath “Would you like to got out? For Dinner? Tomorrow?” Zayn shyly asked as Harry’s heart melted, he’s asking him out “Yeah, I would love to” Harry gave out a sweet smile as Zayn smiled back “I could show you my works then, I’ll see you tomorrow night, around 8? I’ll pick you up, okay?” Zayn said as Harry nodded. 

And Harry now has a date.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry rummaged through his shirts, he must wear something elegant tonight since it’s his first date. But all he brought was just plain shirts “I should’ve brought my gold polo” Harry mumbled. Since he doesn’t know where Zayn will take him, Harry wore his casual—black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. Harry is quite nervous on this date. He doesn’t know anything about dating. Sure, he googled some stuff about dating but he’d never experienced it. Harry wishes that it will go well. 

As for Zayn, he’s phasing back and forth on his room, looking for something to wear. Louis opened the door and saw a troubled Zayn “What’s up Lad?” Louis asked as Zayn stopped and looked at Louis “Nothing” Zayn said as he continued to look something to wear “You’ve been keeping secrets from me Zayn?” Louis asked as Zayn’s eyes widened “Of course not, why would you say that?” Zayn defensively said “I don’t know, you got this look in your eyes that you’re not telling me something” Louis pushed as he stared at Zayn. He’s right. Louis is his friend and he has the right to know on what’s happening on his life, right? “Well, I have a date, tonight” Zayn said as Louis jumped for joy “Wow! Amazing! It’s been a while you’ve dated Zaynie” Louis patted his friend “So, who’s the lucky guy?” Louis asked “His name is Harry Horan, he’s a traveler, I think” Zayn said “Harry Horan, familiar. I mean, the last name” Louis said “And he’s a traveler?” Zayn nodded “Yes, but he’s lives in outskirts of town. He’s here to see the city” Zayn said “And to see you” Louis playfully wiggled his eyebrows “Stop it Lou” Zayn said “Now, I’m having a little problem on where take to him”   
“Take him to an art museum, I bet he’ll like that” Louis suggested “I don’t know. The last guy I dated said that I was boring because I took him there, we never had a second date” Zayn sighed “Just try it for Harry, maybe he’s different” Louis said “Oh yeah, he also wants to see my works” Zayn happily said “Amazing right? All of the guys you’ve dated, Harry is the only one who’s interested on your works. Maybe he is different” Louis said and that gave Zayn hope that Harry will like art museums “Just be yourself man, and if he’ll say that you’re boring then, he’s not the right guy for you” Louis advice as Zayn nodded. After their conversation, Zayn prepared for his date. As he was preparing, Louis snapped his fingers “Oh yeah! Now I know where I heard your dates last name. Listen—” Louis sat at his bed “I met this guy named Niall and his last name is also Horan” Louis said “Where did you met him?”   
“At the street” Louis said as Zayn gave him a look “I mean, he was at the cafe but then things got a little complicated, I followed him and boom, we’ve instantly became friends” Louis explained cheery as Zayn shook his head “You need to stop making random friends Louis, it’ll get you in trouble” Zayn said as he put some cologne. Louis scoffed “Please, I’m just being friendly, and Niall is into some adventure! He’s looking for someone and I’m helping him” Louis excitedly said “Wow, you’re a people’s person Louis, but make sure that you keep safe okay?” Zayn said as Louis chuckled “You sound like my Mom” Louis teased “I’m also good at judging character and Niall seems to be a good guy, he also has the most beautiful blue eyes” Louis said dreamily “Don’t tell me you’re turning gay over that guy?” Zayn teased as Louis paused—he’s not, is he? “Hey?” Zayn wave a hand at Louis’ face as Louis blinked “Huh?”  
“You got lost for a second there, everything alright?” Zayn asked as Louis nodded “You look good, you better get going” Louis gave Zayn his reassuring smile as Zayn nodded. 

—•—

Harry is now waiting at the lobby of the Inn. He’s nervous. He checked his self thrice at the mirror. He looks good. Wearing all black. 

Harry looked at the time and it’s almost 8. He composed himself as he took a deep breath. The door of the Inn opened and revealed Zayn Malik in white polo, his sleeves curled into three—forth, black jeans and converse sneakers, he look beautiful. Harry is speechless “Hey” Zayn shyly said as Harry smiled “You look nice. And I look—” Harry looked at his self and back at Zayn “underdress” Harry said as Zayn chuckled “You look perfect” Zayn whispery said.

Zayn and Harry took the bus to downtown. 

And as planned, Zayn will take Harry to the Art museum. And hopefully, Harry will love it. Harry’s heart is pounding like crazy. He’s so nervous that he wanted to melt. Harry tried to relax. Everything will be alright. They’ve reached the bus stop and walk a little until they’ve reached the art museum. Harry’s eyes sparkles, he likes looking at pictures and art works. When he was a child, one of his dreams is to visit art museums since his Father always bought paintings and hang it on their walls. And when he escaped, he did visit some museums but not art museum “Uhm—so, is it okay if we’ll go see some paintings?” Zayn asked and hoping Harry would say yes “Absolutely!” Harry said with too much excitement as Zayn’s heart is happy. He’s liking Harry more. 

They’ve went inside the museum as Harry’s heart is filled with so much joy.   
And Zayn, he can’t help but stare at Harry. He’s so full of life, so enthusiastic. Zayn loves how Harry’s eyes sparkles every time he sees a painting or how Harry’s smile got even broader every time he’ll see something interesting. 

Louis is right, he is different.


	9. Chapter 9

Niall’s at his hotel room. Thinking where to search for Harry next. He was busy reading the maps when his phone ring. Niall grabbed his phone and looked at the caller, it’s the guy Louis. Niall sighed “What does he want now?” Niall pressed the answer button “Hello?”   
“Hey Niall, what you doing?” Louis asked as Niall rolled his eyes “What do you want Louis?” Louis chuckled at the other line “Wanna grabbed some dinner?”  
“I already ate” Niall answered “How about dessert?” Louis asked “I don’t like sweets” Niall answered in a serious tone “Ugh, no fun” Louis groaned “If you got nothing to say, I’ll hang up” Niall warned “Wait! I wanna help you find your missing person!” Louis said fast “It’s actually none of your business Louis” Niall said “You’re harsh. Come on, I’ll join the fun too” Louis said in his cheery voice “Come on Nialler, the more the merrier right? If two of us are looking, there’s a possibility that we’ll find your missing person faster” Louis suggested “Okay, fine” Niall said “Yey! So, what are you doing tonight? Can I meet you? So that we could start with our hunt?” Louis is so excited “I’ll meet you at the cafe, where we first saw each other, okay? See you in an hour, bye” Niall hang up as for Louis, he’s so happy and excited to see Niall again. Why though?

—•—

Harry and Zayn are enjoying each paintings. 

Harry’s eyes had been filled with beautiful colors and pictures. Zayn is glad that Harry liked the idea of art museum date “After this, you wanna grab some dinner?” Zayn asked Harry as he nodded with a smile. 

After art museum, Zayn took Harry to a rooftop restaurant. It’s a restaurant that’s located at the rooftop of a building overlooking to the entire city. Good thing Zayn made reservation. As they took their sits and already ordered, Harry asked Zayn “Don’t you have work? At the bar?” Zayn smiled “Gary let me take a night off since I told him that I’ll be having a date” Zayn shyly said as Harry smiled, Zayn’s boss is such an understanding gentleman “So how long will you stay here at the city?” Zayn asked as Harry shrugged “As long I want” Harry answered “Wow, aren’t your parents worried?” And Harry thought of his parents. He’s worried too about his parents but Harry wants to have freedom “Nah, I’m an adult. I can do whatever I want” Harry boast as Zayn chuckled “Yeah right”   
They’ve talked and talked until their food arrived. Harry is having fun and so is Zayn. How they both wished that this night won’t end. 

After Dinner, they walked towards the bus stop “Oh yeah, I thought I’ll see your work?” Harry said and judging from Zayn’s get–up, he didn’t bring his work “Right, I was wondering if you could come with me to my dorm? I got a lot of works there that I could show you” Zayn said. Harry thought for a moment, dorm room? Alone? With Zayn? He liked the idea but also, Harry can’t stop thinking that Zayn is gonna do something suspicious “Uh—”   
“I’m not gonna do anything bad to you Harry, I’m not that kind of a guy” Zayn reassured as Harry is still having second thoughts “I promise” Zayn sweetly smiled as Harry was enchanted by his beautiful hazel colored eyes “Okay” 

They took the bus to Zayn’s University dorm. 

As they’ve reached the dorm, Zayn hopes that Louis kept his promise. A promise that he’ll give the room to Zayn for a night. Of course, he just wants to show Harry his world. Zayn’s not gonna do anything stupid to Harry, he respects him. As Zayn opened his room, thank god, Louis isn’t around “So, welcome!” Zayn said as he led Harry in “I have a roommate, Louis, he’s out so, it’s just the two of us” Zayn said as he stopped “But I’m not gonna do anything that you wouldn’t like so, keep calm” Zayn chuckled as Harry breathe a sigh of relief “So—” Zayn grabbed his folder and gave it to Harry “These are my works” Zayn said as Harry smiled. Zayn led Harry to his bed to sit as Harry opened the folder and the first drawing he saw is his face?! Harry’s eyes widened and his heart beat fast. Zayn also was shocked, he forgot to throw away Harry’s portrait he did on his class “Uh—” Zayn cleared his throat and grabbed the paper “Wow, who did this?” Zayn said, he nervously chuckled as he crumpled the paper “No!” Harry said as he grabbed the crumpled paper and he tidied it “I like it” Harry said “I’m sorry” Zayn said as Harry face him “For what?”  
“You’ll think I’m stalker because I drew you but I’m not. I was just thinking of you that day that’s why I drew you” Zayn explained as Harry blushed, they have the same thought “Can I make a confession too?” Harry asked as Zayn are all ears “I was too—thinking about you” Harry shyly smiled. 

Zayn’s heart beat fast, what is this feeling?! Zayn didn’t think twice as he leaned closer to Harry. 

Harry’s heart is pounding that it will burst out of his chest any minute now. Zayn leaned in closer and closer until their noses bumped “I’ll be asking permission if I can kiss you” Zayn whispery asked as Harry gulped, he stared at Zayn’s hazel orbs and to his pink lips. Harry didn’t answer but Zayn kissed him anyway. His lips were soft and Harry like the feeling so much. Harry kissed back as Zayn’s hand traveled on Harry’s neck. Their kiss was sweet at first but then it gets passionate. They broke apart when they needed air to breath “You didn’t asked permission” Harry said, breathing heavily “I’m afraid you’ll say no” Zayn smiled as he pecked Harry’s lips.

And Harry thought, best first date ever!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry’s enjoying looking at Zayn’s work. 

He’s very talented. Every page of his work has a concept and Harry really appreciates concept art. After Watching all Zayn’s work from the folder, Harry gave it to Zayn “I love your works Zayn, you’re so talented. You could put up your own art gallery” Harry grinned as Zayn blushed “Wow Harry, thanks” Harry pinched Zayn’s cheek, he is just so cute. Harry then look at Zayn’s room “What’s that one?” Harry stood and approached the canvas “Uh, that’s just for my internship, I don’t know, I couldn’t finish it” Zayn said as Harry examined the unfinished painting. Harry can’t seem to see what’s the painting saying. Harry could only see plain colors “I don’t know what’s your concept here but, all I see are just plain colors?” Harry said as Zayn stood and settled next to Harry “I was thinking dreams? Doesn’t seem like a dream?” Zayn asked a Harry put his fingers on his chin, thinking like a critic “According to what I see Mr Malik, its just plain colors” Harry teased as Zayn laughed as he then tickled Harry’s side “Stop!” Harry said but Zayn keeps on tickling him “Zayn! Stop!” Harry chuckled as he tried to run away but Zayn grabbed him by his arm and spun Harry around and that caused Harry to out balanced dragging Zayn with him falling down. Zayn then put his hand at the back of Harry’s head, supporting his head from the crash. They both fell on the floor “Oh god, Harry? Are you alright?” Zayn asked with a concerned face. He looked at Harry as he was laughing, and that made Zayn laugh too “Seriously, we’ve fallen down but you’re laughing? Does your back hurts?” Zayn asked as Harry shook his head as he chuckled “No, I’m alright” Harry replied as Harry stared at Zayn hazel orbs. Harry put his hand on Zayn’s cheek, running his fingers on Zayn’s cheek gently “You’re so beautiful Zayn” Harry whispered as Zayn’s heart palpitated. Harry then propped his elbows as he leaned up to Zayn and captured his lips. 

Harry hopes that they can stay like this forever.

—•—

Niall is waiting at the cafe.

As usual, a guy like Louis is late. He looked at his phone to check the time and it’s already close 9pm. Niall sighed, he was about to leave when Louis entered the cafe “Sorry!” Louis said as he ran towards Niall. 

Niall rolled his eyes “And I think you have a good reason why you’re late?” Niall said, crossing his arms on his chest. Louis grinned “Talked to some girls my way over here. I’m lucky tho, I got the blonde’s number” Louis bragged as Niall scoffed “Random hook ups are dangerous” Niall said as Louis chuckled “It never got me in trouble before” Louis playfully wiggled his eyebrows as Niall shook his head.   
They’ve talked about where to start looking for Harry. As Niall was discussing, Louis interrupted “Oh yeah!” Louis snapped his fingers “My Friend, Zayn, he has a date tonight” Louis said as Niall looked at him with poker face “And should I care because?”  
“Because, his dates’ last name is Horan” Louis smiled “So?” Niall asked “His name was, Gary, no, Larry—wait, that doesn’t sound right—” Louis guessed as Niall went back to his map, ignoring Louis’ rambling “Oooh! Harry! Yes, that’s his name, Harry Horan” Louis said as Niall’s heart pounded, could it be that it’s Harry? Prince Harry? “What does this Harry Horan looked like?” Niall asked as Louis shrugged “I hadn’t meet him yet” Louis said as Niall stared at the map, think Niall, think! He then looked at Louis “Uhm, is it possible that I, I mean, We can meet him together? This Harry Horan?” Niall asked as Louis thought for a moment “Oh yeah sure, I could just tell my roomie. I know, he likes to show off his date” Louis smiled as he fetched his phone and began texting Zayn. 

Niall Hopes that this Harry Horan is Prince Harry.

Back at the dorm room, Zayn received Louis text “Who’s that?” Harry asked as Zayn opened the message “It’s my roommate, Louis, he asked if we can have a double date?” Zayn read as he looked at Harry “So Louis has a girlfriend?” Harry asked as Zayn scratched his head “That’s unusual since Louis don’t do dates, he only settles for one night stands” Zayn explained “So, is it okay with you?” Zayn asked Harry. Harry stared at him for a while and gave out a toothy smile “Sure, as long as I’m with you. You could take me anywhere” Harry leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn blushed, oh man, he’s falling fast for this guy “Okay, we’re all set. I told Louis that he’ll set—up a date” Zayn said as Harry nodded. After a minute, Zayn’s phone sounded. He opened the text message “Whoa! He said now” Zayn read as Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Zayn “Wow, well, okay. I’m down if you are” Harry said as Zayn nodded “Sure”

Zayn and Harry went to the cafe where Louis and Niall are. 

Niall is fidgeting with the table napkin, he’s nervous and excited. Maybe this Harry Horan is Prince Harry. After how many days of searching, he will finally see Prince Harry. And for Harry, he doesn’t have a clue about meeting Niall “Why are you so nervous?” Louis asked Niall as Niall stared at him “I am not” Niall said as Louis chuckled “You are. You see, if you’re not nervous, you’ll not be killing that table napkin” Louis pointed Niall’s hands. Niall then put the napkin down “And your eyebrows are knitted together, looks like you’re worried about something” Louis added as Niall wanted to look at his eyebrows. Louis is right, he is nervous. But how did Louis know that? “Told you, I’m pretty good at judging people base on their facial expressions” Louis winked as Niall’s heart thumped, what was that?!   
After how many minutes of waiting, finally, Zayn and Harry arrived!

As the door opened, Niall’s heart beat fast and alas! A curly haired guy with green eyes went inside the cafe. There he is! Prince Harry!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was all joy having to spend his whole night with Zayn. 

They’d kiss, a little touching and flirting and Harry can’t deny that he’s falling for Zayn—fast! Is it crazy? That you’ve met this person days ago, had first date and fell inlove? That’s what Harry feels. Its like, he’d known Zayn forever. Zayn showed his world but Harry hadn’t shared anything with Zayn, except of course, their kiss and hand touching.

They entered the cafe, fingers laced together “There he is!” It’s Louis and he’s noisy as usual “Hey buddy” Zayn said as they gave out a fist bump. As for Harry, he’s heart stopped beating for a minute when he saw Louis’ companion. Those blue eyes and blonde hair. Harry swallowed his thick saliva “You must be Harry, I’m Louis” Louis said as he offered his hand to shake but Harry didn’t even looked at Louis. Harry’s grip on Zayn’s hand got tightened as Zayn was worried “Are you okay?” Zayn whispered as Harry gulped “I’m a—excuse me” Harry said as he let go of Zayn’s hand. Harry ran towards the comfort room.   
Niall stood “Excuse me” he said as he followed Harry. Both Louis and Zayn stared at each other as Louis shrugged.

Niall opened the comfort room. And there he is, Prince Harry.

Niall went inside and close the door, even locked it. 

“Sire, what are you doing?” Niall asked as Harry stared at him with wide eyes “What are you doing here Niall?” Harry asked “The Queen asked me to look for you” Niall answered “I’ve been looking for you for days now. The King and Queen are worried about you, and thank heavens, you’re not yet dead” Niall said “How did you end up with Zayn’s roommate?” Harry’s frustrated, everything was going so well “We just met recently, and thanks to him, I’ve found you! We got to go back to the castle now” Niall said as Harry shake his head “No! I’m not going back there to be lock up again” Harry raised his voice “Or you’re staying here because you’ve met someone—a guy?” Harry looked at Niall, he’s speechless “You’re supposed to marry a princess, Prince Harry. Not a prince” Niall said “If you feel love, it doesn’t matter if its a prince, or a princess” Harry sternly said “You’ve fallen inlove?” Niall is shocked, Prince Harry is inlove! It would be a big celebration but, he fell inlove with a guy. Harry sighed “I’m not going back at the castle Niall, at least, not yet” Harry said “You know what will happen if your father will know about this, yes?”  
“Don’t let him know then” Harry said “I can’t. It’s my duty to bring you back. And if you will not go back, I will be forced to alert the King that you’re here and your friend, will be in big trouble if you resist to go back” Niall explained as Harry bit his bottom lip. He’ll not let that happened to Zayn. He shouldn’t ruined Zayn’s life now. It’s unfair to Zayn that he didn’t know that Harry is a prince yet, he’ll be in trouble because of him.  
Harry took a deep breath—and inhaled, exhaled “Fine. I’ll go back” Harry decided.

After Niall and Harry’s heated conversation, they went back to their table.

Zayn was worried though, Louis’ friend and Harry took a while at the comfort room. As Harry sat next to Zayn, Zayn immediately held Harry’s hand “Are you okay?” Zayn whispered as Harry looked at him and sadly smiled “Yes” he said.  
“Now that we’re all here, guys! This is Niall Horan, just met him recently” Louis introduced as Niall smiled “This is Harry, my uh—” Zayn paused, yeah, they hadn’t defined their relationship yet “—uh my uh—”  
“My boyfriend” Harry piped in as the three men looked at Harry with wide eyes, and yes, that includes Zayn. Niall’s jaw dropped, what is he doing?! He’ll be leaving Zayn but now, he made him his Boyfriend?! Zayn was of course Happy. Harry just called him his boyfriend. His heart is so happy that he wanted to Kiss Harry right there “Well, I’m one happy friend here” Louis said as he raised his cup of coffee “To Zayn and Harry, newly boyfriends” Louis cheered as Zayn gave out a full smile. 

Zayn can’t believed it! He has now a boyfriend. He really likes Harry, so much that he wanted to be with him, for eternity. Zayn knows that they’d just met days ago but, their connection is there. Its like they’ve been connected ever since. And he just can’t stop staring at his boyfriend. Zayn sighed, the feeling of being inlove is such a nice feeling. 

“We should all go to this water shower party, it will be nice” Louis said. Niall and Harry are quiet though. They’ve also been avoiding eye contact to each other “Hey Nialler, what do you think?” Louis asked as he elbowed Niall. Niall blinked “What?” He asked as Louis chuckled “About this water shower party? You’re coming right? We could have a day off searching for your missing person” Louis said as Zayn raised his brows “Oh yeah, you’re looking for someone right? Who is it?” Zayn asked as Harry stared wide eyes at Niall “Oh yeah I wanna know too. All you told me is that this guy is your friend” Louis barged in. Niall cleared his throat “He is my friend. Very close to me” Niall said, looking at Harry “Wow, people are missing now a days, the prince is missing too right?” Louis said as Harry’s heart pounded “Oh hey!” Louis chuckled “The news said that he has curly hair and green eyes, like Harry’s” Louis snapped his fingers “Why don’t we take you to the people who are searching for the prince? Maybe they’ll buy it and let Harry be the prince” Louis teased as Harry’s heart is about to burst “You can’t do that Louis” Zayn interjected “Harry’s mine, no one can have him” Zayn smiled sweetly at Harry as Harry’s heart melted, if he could let Zayn take him, he will.

“So are you two serious?” Niall asked out of the blue as Louis looked at Zayn and Harry “Yes. We. Are. Serious” Harry said, with a serious expression and a little warning to Niall to back off. Niall shook his head, Harry doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

After meeting each other, Zayn took Harry back to the Inn. 

They’re walking hand in hand, enjoying the night. But looks like, Zayn is the only one enjoying the night. Zayn looked at Harry who has this worried expression “What’s wrong?” Zayn asked as Harry looked at him “Nothing” Harry said. He’s outside appearance so calm but his insides are panicking. Harry told Niall that he’ll go back home tomorrow. He’d promised but Harry just declared that Zayn and him are in a relationship, now its all messed up. Harry wasn’t thinking straight. All he know is that, he wanted to feel Zayn as his boyfriend. And seeing Zayn’s smile when he said that they’re boyfriends, his heart was so happy. 

Zayn is happy and that’s all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn and Harry reached the Inn.

Harry stared at the Inn’s name. He’s gonna missed this place “We’re here” Zayn said as he stared at Harry’s eyes. Harry blushed, Zayn is staring at him intently. Those hazel brown orbs, Harry could get lost to “So—” Zayn chuckled “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Zayn asked as Harry smiled, he put his hands on Zayn’s cheeks and gently planted a soft kiss on his lips. Slowly, gentle and savoring Zayn’s lips. Zayn kissed back. Zayn held Harry’s sides, as he slowly backed them up on the wall. Zayn licked Harry’s lips, seeking for entrance as Harry opened his mouth, letting Zayn in. They’ve kissed passionately and Harry is giving his self the satisfaction. Zayn’s hand suddenly went inside Harry’s shirt, as he could feel Harry’s warmth skin. Harry’s hand travel to Zayn’s hair, tangling the strands of his hair through his fingers. 

They broke apart when they needed some air to breathe. 

Harry leaned their foreheads together, gasping for air. Zayn smiled, he’s inlove with this guy, for sure. Harry stared at Zayn’s hazel orbs “Want to go up?” Harry whispery asked as Zayn’s eyes widened, is he asking Zayn to be with him on his room? Zayn smiled and pecked his lips “I would love to” Zayn seductively said. 

Harry take hold of Zayn’s hand as they entered the Inn. Harry greeted Liam at the information desk “I have guest” Harry smiled with his tooth out as Liam nodded. Harry then led Zayn to his room. And Harry’s right, the exterior part of the building looks old but the interior is wow, it is well maintained. Harry opened the door and led Zayn inside “It’s not that much, but I love it here” Harry said as Zayn eyed the place. Harry is actually neat and organized. His bed is tidied and no clothes are scattered everywhere “Please, take your sit anywhere” Harry said as Zayn nodded and took his seat on the bed. Harry opened the fridge “Want something to drink? Beer? Cola? Juice? Or just water?” Harry asked as Zayn chuckled “Just, come here” Zayn said as Harry closed the fridge and sat next to Zayn. Harry’s heart is pounding, he’s imagining that there’s something will happened tonight. Zayn then put his hand on Harry’s cheek as he kissed his cheek “I’m not gonna do something you don’t want Harry” Zayn whispered as Harry is glad that Zayn is such a gentleman. Harry grinned “Want to cuddle then?” He asked as Zayn pecked his lips, he love kissing his lips “Sounds good” Zayn said as they both climbed to the bed. 

Zayn settled his head on the headboard of the bed and Harry lied beside Zayn, putting his arms and hand on Zayn’s chest. This is much better. But Harry won’t erase the thought that he’ll be leaving Zayn tomorrow. That’s why when Zayn asked if he’ll be seeing him tomorrow, he didn’t answer but instead, he gave him a kiss. That’s all he could right now. So Zayn and Harry talked a lot of things before drifting off to sleep.   
Zayn opened his eyes and its already morning? Zayn smiled seeing Harry, sleeping like a baby on his arms. Zayn caressed Harry’s cheek as Harry slowly opened his eyes and yawned, so cute! “Good Morning” Zayn sweetly said as Harry smiled, looking up to Zayn “Hi” Harry said as Zayn slowly sat up and that made Harry sit too. Zayn then captured Harry’s lips and Harry just melted to Zayn’s kiss and after that “Wanna grab some breakfast? Its still early though and I still have work at the CD shop, but I can make time for you” Zayn said as Harry chuckled “It’s okay, you go prepare for your work and I will—” Harry paused, oh no! He’s leaving Zayn today. Harry cleared his throat “—I will see you later” Harry sadly said as Zayn smiled “Great!” Zayn then hugged Harry and kissed him on his neck and after that, he let go “I’ll see you tonight okay?” Zayn stole one last kiss on Harry’s lips as he bid goodbye and left the room.

Harry’s heart just sunk, his heart just got torn to a million pieces. 

—•—

After Zayn finished his work at the CD shop, he went back to his room to freshen up, he can’t wait to see Harry—his boyfriend. And maybe, tonight, he’ll say what he really feels for him. Zayn can no longer deny that he had fallen inlove with Harry. Zayn never felt this kind of feeling before. Sure he had a lot of dates but it’s different when it comes to Harry. 

As Zayn reached his room, he went to his closet to find something good to wear. He was rummaging through his clothes when his elbow hit the canvas. Zayn looked at the canvas and he grabbed it. Then, Zayn just felt the passion burning inside his heart as he place the canvas on its standee and grabbed some paintbrush and paint colors. Zayn sat in front of the canvas as he imagine Harry, his beautiful green eyes, his smile, and his personality. Harry who loves to play with dogs, Harry who loves Art and Harry who Zayn loves. And with those thoughts, Zayn’s hand started to paint, filling the canvas with beautiful colors.   
After 2hours, voila! Zayn’s painting is finished! He smiled, he successfully painted a sunflower that’s filled with green leaves and of course, Zayn’s love for Harry. He watched the time, he still has time to prepare. He’s excited to show his painting to Harry. 

As for Harry, he’s sitting on his bed back at the Inn. He’s rethinking his life. Now he really has reason why he shouldn’t go back home—its because of Zayn. Harry’s memories came flashing back to him. The first they’ve met and from last night. Harry really wished he wasn’t born a royal so that he can be with Zayn. Harry’s eyes suddenly gave out tears, he can’t believe it! He’s leaving Zayn! Harry was having a moment when someone knocked on the door. Harry wiped his tears and opened the door “Prince Harry” Niall bowed as Harry ordered him to stand straight “The car is here, let’s go” Niall said as he went inside to grab Harry’s backpack but Harry grabbed his backpack from Niall’s hands he sling it on his shoulders. Niall then led Harry to his car. 

And Harry can’t stop his tears from falling.


	13. Chapter 13

“Did you do what I’d ask you to do?” Harry asked Niall as they’re on their way to the castle. Niall nodded “I left the note on his desk as you told me to” Niall said. Harry can’t believe this. It’s like he was dreaming and he needs to wake up. The car halted as the wide golden gates opened “Welcome Home, Prince Harry” Niall said as Harry wanted to get out of the car. 

The car moved as it entered the castle. 

As the car reached the front door of the castle, Harry was shock seeing his parents waiting for him. His mom was excited, his dad, he looked disappointed and Harry doesn’t know what his dad is thinking. Harry sighed, he’s back to prison again. One of the securities opened the car as Harry stepped out. His Mom immediately went to him and hugged his son “My boy! My baby boy!” His Mom cried. Harry smiled a little, how he missed his Mom’s embrace “Hi Mom” Harry whispered as His Mom let go. Then, his father approached him and gave him a side hug “Welcome home, Son” the King said “Now you got a lot some explaining to do young man” The Queen said as she grabbed Harry’s backpack and gave it to the servants. She then clung her arm on Harry’s “Lets go, you need some food” The Queen then led Harry inside the castle.

They’ve settled on the dining area as Harry doesn’t have the appetite to eat. He just got his heart broken “Why did you ran away?” The Queen asked as Harry shrugged “Answer Harry, don’t disrespect your Mother” the King said as The Queen held her husband’s hand “Let me handle this” The Queen told her husband. The Queen sweetly smiled “Harry dear, we all know that you’re not allowed to go out the castle walls. Why did you disobey us?” The Queen sweetly asked as Harry looked at his Mom. Harry can’t resist those charming green eyes of his Mom “I’m sorry Mother, Father. I wanted to see the city and know what the people are like outside these walls. I needed to know what’s life is like outside these walls since I’m gonna be a king one day” Harry explained “You will have the right time to know what’s life is like outside Harry. Right now, you have to act like a King first inside this castle” the King said as Harry groaned “Being a King?!” Harry stood and that gave a shock to the King and Queen “I feel like I’m not a prince when I’m inside these walls! I feel like I’m a prisoner. That’s why I escaped. Out of here. It’s too much! I want to be free! Free to make my own decision, free to go wherever and whenever I want! Free to do anything without you, dictating what I should do” Harry angrily said “I want to be myself and I got to do that when I was outside” Harry added as the Queen wanted to cry. Where did she go wrong as a parent? 

The King stood and pointed a hand at Harry “Go to your room and stay there! I’ll double your guards and make sure you won’t escape” The King sternly said as the guards started to grabbed Harry by his arms and take him away in front of the King and Queen.

—•—

Zayn was happily preparing to meet Harry when Louis went inside their room “Hey man” Louis greeted a little down “What’s up?” Zayn asked as Louis heavily sighed “So, uh—have you read it?” Louis asked as Zayn gave him a confused look “Read what?” Zayn asked. Louis didn’t know what to do. Niall told him last night that Harry is the prince. Son of The King And Queen Styles. Louis didn’t believed at first but when Niall showed him a photo of Harry that he’s inside the castle, Louis jaw dropped. And he remembered Zayn, what happens to his friend now? Louis is so worried. He then saw the canvas “You’ve finished it?” Louis asked as Zayn smiled and he nodded “And I can’t wait to show to Harry” Zayn said with excitement as Louis looked at him with concerned face. Zayn was fixing his paintbrushes and colored paints when a paper caught his eyes on his desk. He didn’t saw this earlier. It has a cursive writing of his name. Zayn picked up the paper and read it.   
“My lovely Zayn, I’m sorry. That’s all I could say right now. I’m sorry I didn’t told you who I really am. I’m sorry I lied about where I come from. I’m sorry for wasting your time with me. The only thing that I’m not sorry about is meeting you and falling inlove with you. Yes, for the short span of time of meeting you, I have fallen inlove with you. You’re so gentle and caring to me. You respect me so much that my heart gave in. I didn’t expect that I’ll find love outside the castle walls. I didn’t expect that I’ll fall inlove with you Zayn. And with Love comes with Honesty, and I’ll be honest, I’m Harry Styles, Prince of England. Please don’t try to find me. I’ve hurt you enough” Zayn’s eyes waters, he looked at Louis who’s staring at him with a sad expression “This is just a prank right? Right Louis?” Zayn asked as Louis shook his head. 

Zayn groaned as he crumpled the paper and grabbed his coat “Where are you going?” Louis asked “To go see Harry!” Zayn responded as he exited the dorm.


	14. Chapter 14

Zayn went to the Shack. 

He bursted inside as Liam stopped him “Excuse me?” Liam asked as Zayn stopped his tracks “Hey, you’re Harry’s friend right?” Liam pointed “Sorry man but he left with his bag. Some Blonde guy fetched him” Liam said as Zayn’s heart broke “Are—are you serious?” Zayn asked as he’s close to crying “Yeah” Liam sadly answered as he can see sadness in Zayn’s eyes. 

Zayn didn’t know what to do. He still can’t believe that Harry, who he fell inlove with is a prince. The Prince Harry. The curly haired, green eyes prince. Zayn never though that Harry is a prince. Well, he has a smooth skin and silky curly hair, Zayn thought that he’s only so caring with himself that’s why he has smooth skin and silky hair.   
Zayn slumped through the bench at the park. His tears just keeps on rolling on his cheeks. So this is it?! He’ll never see Harry again?! His Harry?! Zayn wanted to wake up from this nightmare but he can’t because his nightmare is his reality. Zayn’s heart just broke into a thousand pieces. 

Night time came as Zayn lazily went to the Bar. 

When he entered, Gary greeted him with a smile “Hey Champ! So? How was your date last night?” Gary asked as Zayn choked. Last night. Their first and last date. Zayn shrugged “It was okay” Zayn sadly said as Gary looked at him with concern on his face “What happened? It didn’t go well?” Gary put his hand on Zayn’s back, as he comforted Zayn “It was alright. Everything is alright” Zayn said as tears came rolling on his cheeks. Gary didn’t know what happened. All he know is that Zayn was so happy when that curly haired lad entered the bar. Gary comforted Zayn “Whatever happens, always think, everything’s gonna be alright” Gary smiled as Zayn nodded. The bar opened and as usual, Olivia was the first customer “Good evening Zaynie!” Olivia greeted as Zayn gave out a small smile “Scotch on the rocks, as usual” Olivia said as she settled on her seat “Alcohol again huh?” Zayn said as he pushed Olivia’s drink in front of her “We need alcohol in order to forget, darling” Olivia said as he took a sip of her drink.   
Gary grabbed the remote and turned on the Telly “And alas! The Prince was found!” The news said as Zayn’s head whip to watch the news “The King just announced that his Son, Prince Harry is now home. The Prince went home this afternoon and said that he wasn’t kidnapped or in danger. Please stay tuned for more news about the prince” Zayn’s heart is pounding, the prince is back and Harry is really the Prince. 

—•—

Niall was outside Harry’s door. As his butler, it’s his duty to be with Harry 24/7.

Niall’s phone sounded, he fetched his phone and looked who texted and it’s Louis. What does he want now? He opened the message “Hey, Zayn got the news, he was devastated. He really does love Harry” Niall didn’t answer as pocketed his phone. In a minute, it sounded again “So annoying” Niall mumbled as he fetched his phone and opened Louis’ text message “I kind of miss you Nialler” Louis said as Niall’s eyes widened “What?” Niall mumbled as he typed in his reply. 

Back at the dorm, Louis was lying in bed, waiting for Niall’s reply. He doesn’t have a class so he’s just chillin’ in his room. And its unusual that Louis is just chillin’. Supposed to be he invited girls over, have a little talk and bang later but today, he wasn’t feeling it. What he wanna do is hang out with Niall. But that’s impossible now because Louis knew the truth. After their ‘double date’ last night, Louis took Niall to his hotel. Louis asked Niall if what happened between him and Harry on the comfort room since it took them minutes before coming out. And Louis felt a little awkward sitting there with Niall and Harry. So he asked Niall and good thing, Niall didn’t lie. He told Louis everything. That his friend that he’s looking for is Harry—the prince Harry. Louis gasped and of course was shock. He couldn’t believe that the Prince is here at the city. News says that he doesn’t go out—ever. So when Louis find out about Prince Harry, he immediately thought of Zayn. Does Zayn knows? “And obviously you friend doesn’t know Prince Harry since, he walked around him casually” Niall said that night. 

Knowing Niall is Harry’s butler, Louis heart sank. He’d just met an amazing person and now, he’s gone. He didn’t showed his emotions to Niall when he said that this will be the last time that we’ll see each other. Louis wanted to hug him, and say ‘Please stay’ but what will Niall think? As Louis is staring at the ceiling, his phone vibrated. He immediately opened it “Kind of Miss you too” Niall said. Louis smiled, he doesn’t know what kind of feeling this is but he feels happy. Happy than any girls he’d banged. 

Is Louis developing feelings for Niall but doesn’t know it?


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn opened his eyes the next morning. 

His head hurts and his heart. He got a little hangover. So last night, hearing the news, Zayn didn’t hesitate as he drank whiskey. A number of bottles later, he’s drunk and emotional. He’d cry his out. Letting Olivia and Gary know about what happened. They’re all shocked of course, that the curly haired lad was the Prince. Zayn cried and cried until he can no longer gave out tears. Gary called Louis to pick up Zayn on his bar because he fell asleep on the counter. 

Louis feels sorry for his friend. Zayn was never like this to his other heartbreaks before. This is the first time that he’d seen Zayn so broken. And come to think, Harry and Zayn had been just boyfriends for a day. But maybe, from a little span of time, Zayn felt a connection with Harry that he feels like its eternity that they know each other. 

Zayn slowly sat on his bed and eyed the room. Louis is not on his bed and his alone again. And being alone, he always remember Harry. He groaned as wipe his hands on his face. Then, he saw the canvas that he painted yesterday. His eyes turned red as he grabbed the canvas, grabbed a scissor and ripped the canvas into to two. He keeps on cutting and ruining the canvas. He was supposed to show it to Harry but now he can’t because he’s gone! Zayn doesn’t care anymore if he’ll get an internship or not. All he know right now is that, his head hurts and his heart is broken.

When Louis came back on the dorm, he saw Zayn, sitting on the floor and the canvas pieces scattered on the floor “Zayn! What?! That painting is for your internship!” Louis gasped as Zayn didn’t looked at him, its like Louis wasn’t even there. Zayn is just staring at an empty space, holding the scissors. Louis slowly grabbed the scissors and put it away “Zayn, you need to get up” Louis said as he held Zayn’s shoulders and helped him get up. Zayn obliged as he got up and sat on his bed. Louis is so sad seeing his friend like this “Zayn, listen—” Louis sat next to Zayn “Come on Man, you can’t be like this. You can’t let a heartbreak ruin you” Louis said as Zayn is still staring at an empty space “We know that Harry loves you, and I know that it was not his intention to hurt you” Louis added as Zayn looked at him “Really now?” Zayn said “If Harry did love me, he would have told me sooner that he was a prince. I would have accepted that. But no, he made me fell for him deeper and left me. What kind of a person do that to someone they love?! Harry made me happy Louis, he made ma happy. He inspired me—” tears rolling down on Zayn’s cheeks “—he was the one who gave me inspiration to finish that painting!” Zayn sniffed “I tried Lou. I tried to forget him. I tried to tell myself that Harry was just an illusion but no, our memories keeps on coming back and back and I can’t stop it from coming back” Zayn cried so hard that Louis didn’t do anything but hugged Zayn.

He really loves Harry.

After the emotional moment of Zayn, he went to the CD shop. He still has work. 

Zayn went inside the shop. As usual, he did what he always does. Arranging CD’s and wait for customers. Tony appeared from the backdoor as he smiled at Zayn “Hey Zayn” Tony greeted as Zayn wave a hand. Tony then examined Zayn’s face—dark bags under his eyes, a little stubble on his chin and his eyes are a little puffy too “Geez, you look horrible” Tony said as Zayn just shrugged. Tony then grabbed something from the counter “Oh yeah, here’s the Meteora album that the Curly haired ordered. It just came in today” Tony said as Zayn wanted to cry. He remembered Harry when he first came inside the CD shop. Zayn choked, he cleared his throat “Yeah, wow, it took days to get here” Zayn said “Yeah. I’ll call the curly Hair so that he can get it here now” Tony said as he fetched for his phone “No need—” Zayn said as Tony looked at him weirdly “I mean, I’ll give it to him, we’re kind of a—” Zayn cleared his throat “—friends” Zayn added as Tony nodded “Very well, here—” Tony gave the CD to Zayn. 

—•—

Harry was at his room, stuck, prisoned. 

He’s been in his room for days and all he did was stare at an empty space. He only gets out when it’s time for him to eat. He misses Zayn so bad. And he wonders if how he’s doing. Harry hopes that he’s okay. He loved Zayn, and he still do. The last thing he doesn’t wanna do to Zayn is to hurt him. Harry’s eyes began to water. He’d been crying for days now too. Every time he remembers Zayn, he can’t help but feel the pain on his heart. He’d caused Zayn pain. 

His door opened and Niall entered “Prince Harry?” Niall softly said as Harry wiped his tears away “Yeah?” Harry stood and face Niall “I’m just here to ask you, if how are you feeling?” Niall asked as Harry stared at him. Harry then went to sit on his study desk “What do you mean?” Harry asked, showing to Niall that he’s alright and not heartbroken “Come on Harry—” Harry looked at Niall, he didn’t called him Prince “—I came here as your friend. I can still see that you’re still broken” Niall said as Harry deeply sighed “I’m not okay, I’m still heartbroken and I’m going Crazy! I can’t stop my heart from feeling the hurt! I’ve loved Zayn! And it’s all my fault that he’s hurting right now. I shouldn’t have do it you know?” Harry crumbled “I shouldn’t have fell inlove with him” Harry mumbly said as Niall approached him and patted his shoulder “We can’t stop ourselves from falling inlove. If you fall, you fall. It’s okay that you fell inlove than living in regret and what if’s. It’s a good thing that you did fell inlove with Zayn” Niall sadly smiled. Harry then hugged Niall “Thank you Ni. I needed this” Harry whispered as Niall hugged back. After hugging, one of the guards cleared his throat as Niall and Harry both looked at him “The royal highness, King and Queen is looking for you, Prince Harry” Harry wave a hand at the guard, indicating that he’s dismissed. 

What could be the Royals want?


	16. Chapter 16

The wide doors opened as Harry entered the large hallway.

His Father and Mother are seating on their thrones as Harry slowly approached them. Harry’s mom is smiling and his dad, well, as usual—serious face “Hi Darling” the Queen said as Harry smiled at her “I’ve called you here to tell you that we decided—” the King paused as he stared at Harry “—that I decided to appoint you as the new King” The King said as Harry’s eyes widened “What?!” Harry gasped as the King nodded “Yes, from now on, on this day, I’ve appointed you to be the King! I’ll be giving out invitations for your coronation” The King then gave Harry the sample invitation “That sample invite” the King smiled at Harry as Harry tore open the invite. His eyes widened and his heart pumping, he looked at his parents “You can’t do this! I’m not yet ready!” Harry pleaded “Nonsense, we have faith in you that you can, Dear” His Mom said as Harry shake his head “I can’t. I can’t run this kingdom! I’m not yet in the condition to do so” Harry wanted to cry “Son, look at me” The King said as he stood and approached Harry. He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder “You can do this Son, we’ve been preparing you this for your whole life” The King sweetly smiled at Harry. The King never shows that kind of affection towards him “Its time to put those preparations to a test. We have faith in you” The King added as Harry stared at his dad “Do you really think I can?” Harry whispery asked as the King nodded. 

—•—

It’s been weeks and Zayn hadn’t quite put his life back together. 

He’s still hurting and still hoping that Harry will return. 

“Who am I kidding?! He’s not coming back! He’s a prince for a crying out loud!” Zayn said, almost shouting. Louis and him are in a party. Zayn took another shot of vodka “Whoooo! Come on Louis! You’re not drinking!” Zayn yelled. After Harry left, Zayn had been moping around his room for a week and now, he’s everywhere. Like, Zayn is always partying all night, making excuses to Gary that he won’t be working. Louis grabbed Zayn by his arm “Come on Zayn, that’s enough” Louis said as Zayn shook off Louis’ hand “Don’t be a kill joy! Have some fun!” Zayn shouted as he dance to the music. Louis rolled his eyes and forcefully grabbed Zayn and pulled him out of the party “Hey! Quit pulling!” Zayn said as he wiggled his arms away from Louis.   
Louis tightened his grip as he continued to pulled Zayn away from the party. When they’ve reached the pavement, Louis let Zayn go “Oh man! I hadn’t have enough drinks yet” Zayn whined as Louis shook his head “You’re being ridiculous Zayn, you’re drunk! We’re going back to the dorm” Louis said as he hold Zayn’s arm, steadying him while walking. 

Louis tries his best to help Zayn get back on his feet again. Harry leaving Zayn, crushed Zayn so bad. He’d been skipping classes and he doesn’t paint anymore. Louis tried everything, he tried reverse psychology, hypnotization, and everything he learned from class to reverse Zayn’s thinking but nothing helps. 

As they’ve entered the dorm, Louis helped Zayn lied on his bed “Why?!” Zayn whined “Why didn’t he told me Lou?! We’ve loved each other! I know he love me, but why didn’t he told me?!” Zayn said crying as Louis sighed “Get some sleep bud” Louis said as he went to his bed and opened his phone. Louis then smiled seeing Niall’s text, they’ve been texting a couple of days now and Louis is just happy every time they communicate through text “How are you?” Niall texted “A little bit tired. Zayn gone drinking again, and I’m here, helping him out” Louis replied back “Don’t let him drink then” Niall suggested as Louis thought of what to reply. His fingers tapped his phone and replied back “I’ll let him drink to let Harry out of his system. He’ll get over it soon” Louis said as Niall hadn’t texted back. Louis fell asleep waiting for his reply. It was morning when Louis saw Niall’s reply “You’re right. Zayn must let Harry out of his system. He’ll be crowned as a King soon” Louis read as his eyes widened, Harry will be King?!

Zayn groggily opened his eyes, his head is pounding! He groaned as he slowly sat on his bed. He put his fingers on his temple, massaging them. He also looked at his side of the room, its all a mess. His paintbrushes are everywhere and so are the crumpled papers. Zayn sighed—what are you doing Zayn?! You’ve been miserable when Harry left. You shouldn’t be this way. You’ve been skipping classes and work. You have one goal remember? To finish senior year and graduate and with this kind of attitude, you’ll be left out for sure, Zayn thought. Zayn then looked at his desk, the Meteora album is still on his desk, still brand new. Zayn stood and grabbed the album “I better give this to Harry” Zayn mumbled.   
Louis went back to the dorm with cupcakes and cup of coffee in hand. When he opened the door, he’s shocked to see Zayn, tidying his side of the room “Well, good morning?” Louis said as he put the coffee and cupcakes on his desk “Nice to see you tidying up your room” Louis grinned as Zayn looked at him and gave out a small smile “I need to get up Lou. I can’t mope around forever” Zayn said as he put all the crumpled paper in the trash can “I now know that Harry didn’t intentionally hurt me and I still need answers. But for now, I need to get up. I need to put my life back together” Zayn said as Louis smiled, he wanted to hug Zayn “I’m proud of you Buddy! That’s the way it should be” Louis said as Zayn nodded. Zayn’s life is slowly progressing, he just realized that moping around will not bring Harry back. He’s still hurting, but Zayn knows that slowly, the pain will fade. Zayn focused his time studying and meeting the requirements on school. He is a graduating student after all. Zayn is painting again, but his paintings are off. The professors said his paintings are incredible but for Zayn, it’s just merely colors and nothing else. 

But at least Zayn is back on his feet again.


	17. Chapter 17

“Thank you for meeting me” Niall said as Louis smiled. He missed Niall so bad that he wanted to hug him and even kiss him, wait, what? “Sure, anything for you” Louis winked as Niall’s heart thumped, here goes that feeling again.   
Niall and Louis went inside the cafe. They sat, across each other “So, Harry want me to give you these” Niall slid the two envelopes “What’s this?” Louis asked as he grabbed the envelope and examined it “Invitation. For Harry’s Coronation” Niall said as Louis stared at him and sighed “I don’t want to give this to Zayn”   
“Just let him know” Niall piped in “Harry was hoping that he’s coming. Even though after what he did to him” Niall sadly said as Louis agrees.   
Louis then fetched something from his bag “Zayn knows that we’re seeing each other so, he wanted you to give this to Harry” Louis gave the Meteora album to Niall “Okay, I will” Niall said as Louis stared at him. Niall has a soft skin, and he has this beautiful blue eyes. He also has pink lips. Louis wonders what they taste like “What?” Niall asked Louis, wide eyed. Why is Louis staring at him like that?! Louis blinked and awkwardly smiled “Uh Nothing” Louis said.

“I guess, I’ll see you at the coronation? If you’ll come” Niall said as Louis nodded “Okay, I’m uh—I’m going now” Niall said as he wave a hand at Louis. Louis doesn’t want him to leave yet. He wants to spend more time with him. Niall was already walking away when Louis made a move. He ran for Niall, catching up to him but sadly, Niall already went inside the car and left. Louis stared at the envelope, he’ll just need to attend to see Niall again. But what about Zayn? 

Louis went back to the dorm. When he opened the door, Zayn is there, painting “Hey Z” Louis greeted as Zayn smiled. It’s nice to see Zayn picking himself up “What’s that?” Louis asked as Zayn looked at his canvas “For my internship, well, maybe” Zayn said as he mixed the colors “That’s a beauty” Louis whistled as Zayn chuckled. Then Zayn noticed that Louis is holding something “What’s that?” Zayn asked as he put the brushes and colors down. Louis looked at the envelope and back at Zayn “Uhm, some girls gave it to me. Must be a love letter” Louis awkwardly chuckled. Zayn playfully rolled his eyes “I told you to stop with those random hook ups” Zayn said “I did stop. I think my interest on girls kind of a change” Louis said as Zayn’s eyebrow raised “Oh really? How’s that possible?” Zayn chuckled as Louis sighed “I have to tell you something” Louis is serious and Zayn’s in shock, Louis never gets serious. Louis grabbed a mono-block chair as he sat across Zayn “I think it’s because of Niall” Louis said as Zayn’s eyebrows knitted together “What’s with Niall?” Zayn asked as Louis took a deep breath “I think I’m attracted to him” Louis finally said as Zayn’s expression softened. Wow, Louis is gay? Or just gay for Niall? “I don’t know what to say—”  
“It started when I saw him at the cafe, he has this beautiful blue eyes that just lured me in. That’s why I followed him. And then I get to know him and since that day, I can’t—I can’t stop thinking about him. So am I gay now?” Louis asked as Zayn just stared at him, processing all of this “But you still like girls? Like, if you see girls, do you still want to bang them?” Zayn asked as Louis hesitated answering the question “Yes” Louis answered anyway “But when I think of Niall, he’s all of I could think about” Louis added “Maybe you’re just bisexual” Zayn said “You think so?” Louis asked “Man, its never too late to know your identity. Don’t worry, I’ll help you” Zayn smiled as Louis breathe a sigh of relief. 

Good thing Zayn is a good friend.

—•—

At the castle, Harry just finished his session with his Father. 

His father is already teaching him the rules to be a king. Harry is still nervous. He can’t run a kingdom. But he’s holding on to his Parent’s saying that he can do it. Harry went directly to his room. When he reached his room, Niall was there. Niall stood and bowed down to Harry “Niall, I told you not to bow down anymore” Harry said as Niall stood straight “Practicing. Since you’ll be King soon” Niall said as Harry scoffed “I don’t know if I can” Harry mumbled as he went to his desk “There’s something for you My Prince” Niall said as Harry looked at his desk, it’s a CD. Harry’s heart palpitated, could it be? The Meteora album? Harry’s hand is shaking, opening the CD. And when he opened the CD, a paper fell off. Harry grabbed the paper and read it “Harry, I don’t know what to say of you leaving. You’re unfair you know?—” Harry’s heart beat fast, a letter from Zayn “—Why did you do this Harry? You know I love you—” Harry’s almost crying “—I love you with all my heart and yet, you chose to leave me. I know it wasn’t your intention to hurt me. Sometimes, I said to myself that what we have was just an illusion. But, no, I still believe that what we had was real and I will forever bring it with me. I love you Harry Styles, and even if you’ve hurt me, I will still love you. I didn’t say this because now I know that you’re a prince, I said this because I got to know the real Harry Styles. The quirky, caring, and humble you that captured my Heart. At least with this letter, I can tell you how much I’ve loved you. Take care now and rule your Kingdom like a true King. I’ll always be here. Love, Zayn” And with that, Harry burst into tears. 

Zayn still loves him and Harry does too! 

Harry has to make the biggest decision of his life.


	18. Chapter 18

To be a king or not?

Harry is thinking. Thinking if he’ll still pursue his Parents dream that Harry will be the next king. 

Harry’s at his chamber, getting ready for he coronation night. He’s dressed in black tuxedo and black tie, with shining leather black shoes. The only missing piece are the king’s cape and the crown. His father said that Harry could be a King even without a Queen. Harry will chose his Queen when the right time comes. But that is not why Harry is rethinking his life. His thinking about Zayn. Zayn makes Him happy and not the crown. His parents doesn’t even know that Harry likes a guy. But Harry doesn’t care. He doesn’t care if Zayn is a guy. All he cares is Zayn makes him happy.  
Harry looked at the Meteora Album, what should he do? 

There’s a knock on his door “Come in” Harry said as Niall went inside also dressed in full black tuxedo “Are you ready Prince Harry?” Niall asked as Harry took a deep breath. He really doesn’t know if he’s ready or not “I guess so” Harry said.

—•—

Zayn just finished his painting and he’s glad he did. 

He wrapped the painting using a newspaper and tied it with string. Zayn’s going to the art company. The company called and they’ll be giving a chance to Zayn. He’ll have an interview tonight. Louis came in with a coat and tie on his hands “Wow, is there a prom?” Zayn joked. Louis didn’t laughed but instead, he gave the envelope to Zayn “Hey, it’s your girls letter right?” Zayn said as Louis just sat on his bed “Open it” Louis said as Zayn looked at him with a confused face. Zayn opened the envelope and his eyes widened seeing the Royal’s logo engraved on the special paper “Coronation?!” Zayn muttered as he keep on reading. After reading, he looked at Louis “Harry’s going to be a king?!” Zayn said as his hands trembles “What, he sent these?” Zayn asked as Louis nodded “He wants you there Z, he wants to see you” Louis said as Zayn didn’t know what to do. The coronation is tonight and so is his interview.  
Harry wants to see Zayn and Zayn does too “Are you going?” Louis asked as Zayn thought for a minute. Then he remembered, Harry left him. Didn’t told him that he was a prince. And now, he sent him an invite to his coronation to be a King. Their worlds are different. Zayn won’t fit in Harry’s world. Zayn shook his head and put the invite on his bag “Nah, I got an interview to get to” Zayn said, acting casual—casual that he’s not hurt, and he’s okay. Louis knows that he’s not okay. 

Zayn then grabbed his canvas “I’m going to my interview, so yeah—see you later” Zayn said as he bid goodbye to Louis.

Zayn took the bus going to the company. 

He’s thinking if he’s going to see Harry. Harry made him happy. Harry gave him inspiration. Inspiration that Zayn finished his internship painting “Wake up Zayn, wake up. He’s a prince and soon to be King, you don’t fit in and most especially, Harry—” Zayn paused “Harry, you love Harry” Zayn mumbled to his self “But, we gotta move forward. We gotta keep moving. Your dreams is a mile away” Zayn added. Zayn reached the bus stop, he took off the bus and walked to the pavement towards the art company.  
As Zayn reached the tall building where the company is, he’s eyes roamed the place and he took a deep breath —this is it! Zayn inhaled, exhaled and went inside. 

The inside is even more grand! A chandelier on the top and it has marbled floors and walls. Zayn approached the information desk “Hi” Zayn smiled as the lady behind the computer looked up “Yes?”  
“Zayn Malik, I have a 7pm interview?” Zayn said as the lady went back on her computer, typing and then she looked at Zayn again “Yes, please go to the 3rd floor and look for the art director, he’s expecting you” the lady said as Zayn nodded and said his thanks.  
Zayn rode the elevator and pressed 3. The elevator closed its door and a happy melody began to play inside the elevator. After a minute, the elevator stopped and sounded, Zayn just reached 3rd floor. Zayn got off and looked for the silver name plate of the Art director and it’s located at the most corner of the hallway. Zayn read the name Plate “Mikhail Gustavo—Art director” Zayn read. Zayn’s heart thumped, this is it. The moment you’ve been waiting for. Pathway to your dreams. Zayn then opened the door “Hello?” Zayn softly asked “Please come in” Zayn heard a man said. Zayn went inside as he closed the door. The chair from the desk spun around and revealed Mikhail who’s smiling and he looks like 60years old “And you must be Zayn? Welcome!” Mikhail said as Zayn smiled and put his canvas and bag down “take your sit” Zayn nodded as he took his sit “Now—” Mikhail opened a folder which has Zayn’s resume “You’re from Newcastle University taken up Fine Arts, that’s nice” Mikhail read “Did you brought your work?” Mikhail asked, looking at Zayn as Zayn fetch his work “Here’s what I have prepared” Zayn showed Mikhail his work.

Mikhail examined his work. It took a while, like Zayn’s just sitting there, awkwardly holding His canvas “You’ve got potential” Mikhail said as Zayn’s heart thumped, he’s so nervous “But, I want to see some of your works, like the ones without color. A portrait maybe” Mikhail said as Zayn rummaged through his backpack “I think I got something here” Zayn said as he grabbed his folder and opened it. He scanned his drawings and shoot, most of them are just a scratch. Zayn’s heart is thumping, if he can’t give anything to Mikhail, his dream is over. He rummaged and rummaged until he saw Harry’s portrait. Its the decent one left. Mikhail smiled “May I?” He said as Zayn hesitated giving it to Mikhail “I’m sorry it’s a little—”  
“Wow, this is beautiful” Mikhail said as he smiled at Zayn “Everything is just perfect. Looks like a work of a professional” Mikhail added as Zayn smiled “Okay, you’re hired!” Mikhail said as he gave the portrait back to Zayn “And since you’re a graduating student, you’ll start your internship after you graduate” Zayn is so happy! He’s in! 

His dream job! He finally got it!


	19. Chapter 19

Harry’s heart is thumping.

The ceremony had just started. The King is now giving his speech. Harry’s heart can’t stop palpitating. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. 

“My journey as a King had been great. I’ve served my people well and that legacy will be continued by my son, Harry Styles” The King said “Now, you all know that I don’t let my son get seen in public. I want to protect his image. But now its the time to show the world their next King! But before I’ll Transfer this crown to my son, he’ll have to give out a little speech since you don’t know who he is yet. Please welcome, my Son, the only heir to my throne, Harry Styles!” Everybody on the room applauded as Harry made his way to the center of the stage. The people applaud some more when they saw Harry’s face. The paparazzi took shots of Harry’s face and some girls even fainted seeing Harry’s beautiful face. Harry cleared his throat, seeing millions of people in their gowns and tux, Harry’s heart won’t stop beating fast. This is it Harry! 

Harry took a deep breath and inhaled, exhaled. 

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles” The people just stared at him, waiting for his speech “I’m uh—I’m gonna be your next Ki—King” Harry awkwardly chuckled as the people just stared at him. And suddenly, Harry’s vision started to spin, what’s this? Then his face became pale “I’m sorry— excuse me” Harry said as he left the stage. 

—•—  
Zayn can’t believe it! 

He finally got in to his internship! And thanks to his portrait of Harry. 

Harry.

Zayn was at the bus stop, waiting for his ride. He was about to go back to his dorm and tell Louis the good news. But For sure, Louis isn’t there. He’ll be attending the coronation night. Then Zayn thought of Harry. Harry will be king soon. Zayn then remembered his memories with Harry. And because of those memories, Zayn decided that he needs to see Harry. He’ll be there to support him. Always. 

Zayn took a cab as he went to the castle. 

When he reached the castle, he fetched his phone to call Louis “Zayn! What’s up? Is everything alright?” Louis asked “Where are you?”  
“Here at Harry’s coronation, how about you?”  
“I’m on a cab, on my way there” Zayn heard Louis cheered “I knew you can’t resist Harry, and by the way, he ran” Louis said as Zayn’s eyes widened “What?! Where?!” Zayn panicked “I don’t know, the people are still looking for him. I’m sure, he’s just here at the castle, hurry!” Louis said as Zayn nodded.

Zayn paid the cab as he went inside the gates. And at the gates, the securities stopped him “Invitation only” The security said as he looked at Zayn from top to bottom. Zayn then remembered, he put his invite on his bag. He grabbed the invite and showed it to the security. The securities then looked at the ipad, which holds the guest list “Zayn Malik” the security read the name on the invite as the security find his name on the ipad “He’s on the list” the security said as they let Zayn in.   
Zayn then immediately ran inside the castle. He doesn’t know what to do first, find Harry or find Louis. He was panicking when he bumped into someone “Sorry!” Zayn said “Zayn!” It’s Niall! Niall smiled and its the first time that Zayn saw Niall smile, he has a cute smile “You’re here! Great!” Niall cheered “Where’s Harry?”   
“I was about to go to his chambers to check him, come with me” Niall said as Zayn followed Niall.

As they’ve reached Harry’s room, Niall let Zayn opened the door. 

Zayn slowly opened the door and went inside. As for Niall, he closed the door. Zayn almost jumped, hearing the door close but he continued to walk inside “Harry?” Zayn called. The room is so dark, only the moon lit the whole room “Harry?” Zayn called again “Leave me alone!” Harry said as Zayn’s heart thumped, he heard Harry’s voice. Zayn walked further inside the room as he saw Harry, sitting near the terrace door “Harry?” Harry’s heart beat fast, that voice! That accent, could it be?   
Harry’s head perked up as he saw those beautiful hazel eyes “Zayn? Is that? Really you?” Harry asked as he slowly stood. Zayn smiled, his eyes begins to tear, he finally saw Harry “It’s me, Harry. Your Zayn” Zayn said as Harry’s eyes begin to cry too. Harry then ran towards Zayn and hugged him tight as Zayn hugged back “I’m sorry Zayn! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Harry cried so hard on Zayn’s shoulders as Zayn smiled, he’s happy enough that he see Harry again. Zayn gently pushed Harry a little away so that he can see his face. Zayn then put his hand on Harry’s face and caressed his cheek as he slowly leaned in and captured Harry’s lips. He missed those lips.

Harry kissed back, slow at first but then it got passionately heated. 

They’ve kissed and it feels like its the first time.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Zayn sat at Harry’s bed.

Their hands are entangled together and Harry’s head is leaning on Zayn’s shoulder “I’m sorry Zayn, I didn’t mean to hurt you, real bad” Harry said as Zayn kissed the top of Harry’s head “I just want to know why you didn’t told me sooner” Zayn said as Harry face Zayn “I don’t know why I didn’t told you. All I know is, I fell inlove with you. It was unexpected” Harry said “I left because Niall will alert my father if I won’t come home. And once my father will know that you’re involved, he may ruined your life. And I don’t want that to happened” Harry explained “That’s why I’m really sorry. For everything. It was not my intention to hurt you, I love you” Harry added as Zayn smiled, hearing those three words from Harry, his heart wanted to burst out of his chest.  
Zayn leaned in closer as he gave Harry an eskimo kiss “I love you Harry” Zayn whispered “But, you have to do your duty” Zayn added as Harry almost forgot about being a King “I don’t want to be a King, I want to be with you. To have to a normal life and just live happily with you” Harry said as Zayn chuckled “You may not like the ordinary life” Zayn said “Kidding aside, you have to do it Harry. You have to be a King. It’s your duty. I mean, you’ve been preparing for this your whole life, right?” Zayn wrapped his arms on Harry’s shoulders. Harry thought about it “But, if I’ll be King, I can’t be with you” Harry said as Zayn sadly smiled “I know. But, you have to rule Harry. I’ll be here, waiting. I promise. And I know, you’ll be a great King, like your Father or maybe better” Zayn said as Harry smiled, and nodded “But I don’t want you hiding in the shadows” Harry said as he pulled Zayn up and led him outside his room “What do you mean?!” Zayn said as Harry keeps on pulling Zayn.

Harry and Zayn went to the ballroom area, where the ceremony is held. 

Zayn’s eyes widened seeing a lot of people staring at him and Harry. The King and Queen stood, seeing Harry approaching them “Harry! What—” the King said as Harry stopped his tracks and so is Zayn “Mom and Dad—” Harry said, the people began to surround them as the paparazzi’s took photos. Harry isn’t sure what the outcome may be but, it’s now or never “This is Zayn—” Harry said as Zayn wanted to crawl out of the crowd, what is Harry doing?! “And Zayn is my—” Harry said as he slowly take hold of Zayn’s hand and laced their fingers. The people gasped “He is my boyfriend and I love him” Harry sternly said as his Mom, looked at him with a shock expression as for his Dad, he stared at Harry “And if you can’t accept me loving a guy, its okay. You can disown me and forget that I’m your son” Harry bravely said as Zayn’s heart is swelling with happiness. Harry just outed them together and declared his love in front of his parents “I’m ready for whatever consequences you’ll do, disown me, throw me out of the castle, I’ll take all of it. It doesn’t matter what, as long as I’m with Zayn, I’ll be alright” Harry smiled at Zayn as Zayn smiled back.

Harry face his parents “Whatever you decide, I’ll take it” Harry said as the people began to murmur. The paparazzi’s never stopped clicking their cameras and Louis, well, he is happy watching his friend got the love he deserves with Niall. 

The King and Queen looked at each other for a minute and back at Harry “What a perfect timing my Son” the King started “This is not new to me Harry—” The King said as Harry’s eyes widened “Your sexuality is not an issue for me and your mother. We’ve always talked about this, what if someday you’ll find a prince instead of a princess? For me, as long as you’re happy. And your Mom agrees” The Queen nodded “And you’re so brave saying those words, disowning you? Throw you out of the castle? We will never do that. You’re our son and we love you for you who are” The King smiled “We will always love you” the Queen said as she approached and hugged Harry. The King also hugged Harry “We accept your sexuality but if you back out of being a King, that, we will have a problem” the King whispered as Harry gave out a small smile “I will be a King, Father” Harry said as the King widely smiled “Let’s proceed then” the King said as the ceremony continued. 

And that night, Harry Styles was crowned as the New King of England.


	21. Chapter 21

After crowning Harry as the new King, the people congratulated him. This is the first time that Harry will talk to random people. He shake hands, smile, and gave out a little conversation. While Zayn, well, he’s at the corner of the room, watching his royal boyfriend meet and greet people. Harry would sometimes glance at Zayn, as Zayn will just give him a reassuring smile that he’s alright at the corner “Who would’ve thought you’ll have a King as your boyfriend?” Zayn almost jumped seeing Louis popped out “Geez Lou! Where did you come from?” Zayn said as Louis chuckled “And yeah, I’m lucky aren’t I? I love Harry. Even if he’s not royal” Zayn said as Louis stared at his friend, Zayn is really inlove. His eyes says so “Good for you Man, good for you” Louis smiled “oh by the way, I got the internship” Zayn piped in as Louis smiled even more “Great news! Did you tell Harry?”  
“Not yet. Maybe later. He’s still busy” Zayn looked at the crowd that surrounds Harry and most of them are giggling girls “Look at that, the girls are hoping to get some action tonight from the King” Louis laughed “Too bad, he’s mine” Zayn boast “What about you? Aren’t you getting some action tonight?” Zayn asked Louis as Louis smiled a little “I think I won’t be. Niall invited me to the castle’s pond later after the celebration”  
“Oooh so Niall is your action for tonight?” Zayn playfully wiggled his eyebrows as Louis elbowed him “We’re just gonna talk. And Niall, he’s different. He’s a person that I want to take slow things with, you know? Get to know more better before the action” Louis explained as Zayn was amused, wow, Louis really likes Niall. Zayn patted Louis’ shoulders “I wish you all the luck and happiness with Niall” Zayn smiled.

After the celebration, the guests began to dispersed the area. Harry bid his goodbyes to the guests and after that, he sighed “Never knew this would be so tiring” Harry whined as his Dad chuckled “You’ll get used to it, promise” Harry smiled “You’ll have a presscon tomorrow okay? So, rest for now and be ready to face people tomorrow” his Dad added as Harry nodded. His Mom and Dad bid Harry goodnight as he kissed his parents on their cheeks. After that, he went looking for Zayn. 

Where could Zayn be?

Harry took off the crown and gave it to the caretaker. He walked, exiting the ballroom and walked to the isles. Even Niall is not in the room, where are they? They didn’t left Harry did they? Harry then went inside his chambers, and then his eyes sparkles seeing Zayn on his bed, sleeping. Harry approached Zayn as he stared at him. Tonight was amazing. He didn’t expected that everything will turn out fine. He didn’t expect that his parents will accept him for who he is and for who he loves. And he didn’t expect that Zayn came back and they’re boyfriends again. Harry sat beside Zayn as he examined his face. He missed this face. Harry trailed his hands on Zayn’s cheeks, tracing his eyebrows, his long lashes, pointy nose and finally his lips. Harry traced Zayn’s lips, gently running his fingers through them and that wake Zayn, slowly opening his eyes “Sorry” Harry whispery said as Zayn smiled, he take hold of Harry’s hand and kissed his palm “Is your coronation finished?” Zayn asked as he sat beside Harry “Yes. And I’m tired” Harry pouted as he leaned his head on Zayn’s shoulder “Of course, you’re a King, do you expect it to be ‘Driving Miss Daisy’?” Zayn chuckled as he teased Harry “But on a serious note, I have some news” Zayn said as Harry sat straight and looked at Zayn “I got my internship at the company I dreamed of” Zayn cheered as Harry smiled and hugged Zayn, so tight “Omy! Congrats Zayn! You made it!” Harry said as Zayn hugged Harry back, wrapping his arms on his waist “Yeah, and your portrait made me get the internship” Harry face Zayn “My Portrait?”  
“If you could remember, the portrait I drew when we first met” Zayn explained as Harry nodded, he remembers! Harry smiled as he leaned his head to Zayn “That was a perfect portrait” Harry whispered as Zayn smiled, and then Harry leaned in even more as captured Zayn’s lips. How he missed Zayn’s lips.

They’d kissed, sucked and nibbled on each kiss as Harry straddled on Zayn’s hips. He gently pushed Zayn to the bed as Zayn lied on his back. Then, Harry continued Kissing Zayn’s lips, his hands all over Zayn. Zayn’s hands travels through Harry’s neck, and to his shoulders and then went to his collarbones. They stopped kissing as Harry took off his coat, as for Zayn, he took off his jacket, and then his shirt. Harry follows by taking off his black polo, unbuttoning them. After their tops were gone, Harry examined Zayn beautiful body, Harry then started kissing Zayn as he trailed down on his neck, licking and tasting every skin of Zayn’s that gave out a moan from Zayn. And Harry was even more turned on, he keeps on kissing until he kissed Zayn’s collarbones. Zayn then grabbed Harry by his arm as he shifted their positions together, now Zayn is on top and attacking Harry with kisses. 

Zayn kissed him passionately on his lips, and then to his chin, down to his neck. Zayn nibbled on Harry’s neck as it formed his mark, and after that, he traveled to his shoulder blades, down to his collar bones and to his chest until Zayn reaches his stomach, Harry gave out a sexy moan as Zayn’s fully turned on. Zayn then unbuckled Harry’s belt as he stared at those green eyes “You’re so beautiful” Zayn seductively said as Harry bit his bottom lip “I can’t take it anymore Zayn” Harry said, as Zayn took off Harry’s pants.   
Zayn then went to his bag, to get a condom and went back Harry. Zayn can see Lust in Harry’s beautiful green orbs “Are you sure?” Zayn asked as Harry nodded—many times.   
Zayn took off his pants as Harry watched, and Harry is more turned on now seeing Zayn’s sexy body “Come here” Harry said as he pulled Zayn towards him after their clothes are everywhere. 

—•—

Zayn slowly opened his eyes as he saw Harry, sleeping like a cute pup beside him. Zayn smiled, they’ve just made love last night and it was the best. Harry called out his name many time and he’s so sexy. Zayn put his hand on Harry’s head as he ran his fingers through his silky hair. Harry then scooted towards Zayn as Harry put his arm on Zayn’s naked chest. Zayn then planted a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead.  
Harry opened his eyes and his head perked up. Adjusting his vision to the room. He smiled when he felt someone beside him, his Zayn. Harry blushed remembering their moment from last night. Who would’ve thought that they made love on Harry’s bed? Harry looked at Zayn “Good morning” Harry said as Zayn kissed the top of Harry’s nose “Good morning, Love” Zayn said as Harry kissed his cheeks.

“Sire?” Both Harry and Zayn looked at the door “Time to wake up, you still have a presscon” one of the servants said behind the closed door as Harry sighed “Be right out” Harry responded. Harry looked at Zayn “I would love to spend my whole day with you but, I can’t. I’m a King now” Harry said “I know Love, just do what you gonna do okay? I have work and classes today” Zayn said as he get up and sat on the bed “Just call or text me” Zayn smiled as Harry get up and hugged Zayn from his back. Harry then put his hand on Zayn’s cheek and made Zayn face him as he kissed him on his lips. They’d stop when they needed air to breathe “I love you Zayn”

“I LOVE YOU MORE, MY ROYAL HIGHNESS” 

—•—

I would like to apologize for the cliffhanger s—x scene. I just don’t know how to write it. I’m so sorry. But I did tried making it more lustful. I’ll just let you or imaginations fly. 

Thank you for those who give Kudos and reading my fic. 

EPILOGUE is next! ♥️


	22. EPILOGUE

After everything that happened, Zayn and Harry are finally together. 

Harry is now the new King of England while Zayn, he’d finished his studies and graduated as a Fine Arts major student. He’d also started his internship on his dream company. Harry and Zayn often see each other since Harry is always busy doing his duties as the new King. And Zayn, well, he’s busy with work too as an Intern and from his internship, he also gained money. Zayn save a lot of money for his dream Art gallery. Zayn Learned a lot of being an Intern. And he’ll surely apply those learning when his Art gallery will be put up.

After Harry’s coronation, people are so proud of their new King as he came out with his lover. Well, of course, there are some who are disgusted but, Harry doesn’t care. As long as he is Happy, that’s all that matters. For Zayn, he sometimes got swarm by ladies after his shift. After all, Zayn was on the news and on tabloids that the King has a handsome lover. Every time he gets out of the building, girls are there, waiting for him. Zayn may find it cute, but it gets too much that Harry assigned a security team for Zayn. Zayn protested at first but Harry insisted and Zayn can’t say NO to those green eyes. For the King and Queen, they’ve left for vacation. The Ex King said that he wants to tour the entire world, of course, he made sure that Harry won’t forget anything before he fully left Harry in charge of the whole Kingdom. 

Louis and Niall are getting closer. Louis admitted that he’s too gay for Niall and Niall, he still in denial that he had fallen inlove with Louis. The guy who bothers him so much but loves the way when Louis makes him laugh. 

And after how many years past, Zayn and Harry’s love for each other is still strong. Because they believe that Love will be only the weapon to have everything in order and to have everything at peace. 

—•—

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE Who read and gave Kudos to my ZARRY AU.  
I really appreciate you guys! This is my first ever published Zarry au and I would love to hear your comments. Feel free to leave some. 

Quick Question: Are you delighted about Niall and Louis’ story? Should I make a sequel but this time, the main are Niall and Louis? Just comment down!

Hopefully, I will write some more. 

NO HATE, JUST LOVE ♥️


End file.
